Finding True Love
by S.F.Rusher415
Summary: Logan, the Prince, is expected to marry Princess Camille in an arranged marriage. For his whole life, he had prepared himself to do so and live a life without love. But when he meets Carlos, a simple villager, his life is changed forever and he feels that he can truly find love. But how will this effect the kingdom? A Cargan love story! Rated M for future themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi anyone reading this! Thanks for even checking this out! So this is my very first attempt at making a fan fic. It means a lot to me that you're even here, even if you're just skimming the chapter. I hope to keep this updated at least once a week. It being summer and all means that I have plenty of time. Anyways, feel free to leave any comments and reviews! It can be about what you want to happen, what you liked, what you didn't, any grammar/spelling mistakes. Seeing as I haven't every written anything like this means that I am quite an amateur.

So this story is going to be a Cargan love story. There is going to be plenty of romance and action. I already have a couple chapters planned out, but I'm always open to change. I put this under Mature because I don't really know yet how far I want to go between Carlos and Logan. There will probably be some swearing, violence, maybe some death, and who knows maybe some smut/slash in the future. :) However, as of right now, its pretty PG! Lastly, after reading this over, this chapter kinda has some similarites to Brave, the Pixar movie, but I swear that the coming chapters are nothing like it. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The morning sun streamed into Logan's sleeping quarters filling the room with warm light. It was a beautiful spring day without a cloud in sight. Many in the kingdom would wake and feel that today was going to be a good one. But for Logan, it was a day he was dreading. Today was the day that his future wife was visiting to begin their courtship, something he certainly did not want. Logan did not want to marry Princess Camille of Hilaclya, let alone any girl. But, his feelings were irrelevant to his parents. According to King David, his father, and Queen Isabella, his mother, Camille and Logan's betrothal was absolutely necessary for the continued peace and harmony between their two lands.

With a knock on his door, Queen Isabella entered his chambers. "Rise and shine Logan! We have a big day today!" she chimed. She gracefully strolled to Logan's window and flung open the drapes, letting even more light in and fully awakening Logan.

"Uhhhhh," Logan groaned as he rolled over in his bed and buried his face in his pillow. "Just give me a few more minutes, please Mother," Logan grumbled.

"I think not! You know that you must get ready! There is so much to finalize for Princess Camille's arrival. The great hall must be decorated, the food must be finished for the feast, your outfit needs to be determined. So much!" She exclaimed.

"Don't we have servants to do all of that? Why do I have to be present?" Logan questioned, but he already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Logan, I've told you this a million times. This is the start of the rest of your life! You need to have some input on all the things that are going on. In a few years, you will have a lot more responsibilities then a simple party. Now, get out of bed and I'll meet you in a little while for breakfast." With that, the queen exited his chambers and left him to ready himself.

With a sigh, Logan hoisted himself out of bed and went to his washbasin. He splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His medium-length hair was a little messed up and his deep brown eyes were still sleepy. Prince Logan of Toreven, sometimes wished he wasn't royalty. For one thing, he could finally have the freedom to explore the world. He disliked constantly being trapped in his castle, without many friends. But for the most part, he hated having the responsibilities of being a prince. He didn't want to rule the kingdom and make life-changing decisions that would determine the fate of it. But he especially did not want to marry Camille. The thought of being forced to live his life with someone forever without love sickened him.

Sighing again, Logan dried his face and got ready. He slipped on a clean shirt and went downstairs for breakfast. Soon after, he went about his duties. He made sure that all the decorations were in order and that the food was prepared to his liking. Time flew as he ran about the castle making sure things were in order. Every now and then though he had time to visit the stables and his companion Wolf, who happened to be a horse. He would bring him an apple, brush him, clean his stall, and even talk to him about his feelings. Wolf seemed to be the only one in the family that actually listened to Logan.

Before Logan knew it, it was time for Princess Camille's visit. Logan entered the great hall where his mother and father were already seated at their thrones. "Good day father. Good day mother." Logan said as he approached them.

"Ahh, Logan, we were just wondering where you were. Perfect timing!" King David remarked. "Are you excited for the start of the rest of your life?"

Unenthusiastically, Logan responded a simple, "Of course."

The trumpets sounded, the drums rolled, and the doors of the great hall burst open as Princess Camille's procession marched in. Her parade consisted of dozens of royal guards, beautiful dancers, jesters, and colorful streamers. Towards the front of the parade was a elegant float decked in flowers. There Camille sat, poised and beautiful as she waved to the on lookers in the great hall. She wore a purple dress with beautiful embroidery. As she approached the thrones, white doves and butterflies were released.

"Welcome to our gracious castle. It is an honor for us to have you as our guest," Queen Isabella said as she rose. "This is my husband, King David, and this is my son, Prince Logan."

"The honor is all mine, your highness. I must thank you again for allowing me to make the trip to Toreven instead of Prince Logan venturing to Hilaclya. For you see, I've dreamt about seeing the your kingdom, and I thought this was the perfect way to do it." Camille responded.

"Well, then, shall we all move to the dining hall so we can get even more acquainted?" King David spoke as he rose from his throne.

Logan rose and approached Camille. He offered his arm to her so as to escort her to the dining hall. Though he absolutely did not want to be there at that moment, he felt that it was necessary to at least have common manners and be a gentleman. She accepted his gesture with a small smile and they walked to the dining hall.

When they entered the room, the table was set with a feast. With almost every feasible animal laying on the table accompanied with flower arrangements, tall candles, and fresh greens from their garden. The night passed on smoothly as Logan learned about Camille whilst they dined. Logan barely spoke since Camille rather enjoyed speaking. She told them about how she enjoyed reading and performing in plays. She loved every animal on the planet, except for spiders. Her favorite season was autumn because she loved the ways the trees changed colors. All in all, Logan in the end felt she was...fine. Nothing more. Like every other girl he had met, he was indifferent about her. He neither hated nor adored her. He knew that this would be the case from the very beginning. He could see himself forty years from now, married to Camille living a quiet life. He wouldn't be happy, but he would at least be fine.

When their evening ended, everybody retreated to their quarters. As Logan entered his room, a knock on his door soon followed and his mother entered. "So...Logan...what did you think of Camille?" She asked.

"Eh, she was okay." Logan responded.

"'Eh?' Logan, don't give me that attitude. Camille was a lovely girl. You need get your attitude straight and stop being so picky!"

"Mother, you already know that I don't want an arranged marriage! I want to fall in love and get married on my own!"

"Enough with this! I am tired of hearing this non-sense! You will marry Camille and that is that!"

"Ahhhh! You don't understand!" Logan yelled. With that he stormed out of his room. Logan needed to clear his mind and get away from this mess. He took Wolf and headed into town. Angry that he would have no say in his life. Angry that no one understood what he was going through. Angry at himself for being so confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody, again! So I want to thank everybody that read my first chapter and for those that reviewed it too. Brittney and amrice101 you guys are great and the first people to review me! It was really encouraging and thanks for the boost of confidence! 0809m, mi español es muy horible pero muchas gracias para las palabras simpaticas. Miré en su "profile" que es de Argentina y yo quise practicar mi español. No puedo esperar para escribir más y espero que disfrute todos. I also want to thank everyone that followed me so quickly! It is nice to know that there are people wanting to read my stories. That means you 0809m, amrice101, BigTimeOzzy, Carphanie, Deathmetal180, and luvkooks. For everyone else out there, I hope your enjoying things so far!

Anyways, this is the second chapter and it was really fun writing it, though kinda sad that I had to give a certain someone a tough background. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you like the cliff-hanger-ish ending. As always, please review me, follow me, etc. I am open to suggestions and everything and I hope to get chapter 3 out really soon too! Thanks again and enoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The morning air was slightly warm as the sun rose over the kingdom. Like every day, the rooster's call screeched across the property and reverberated through the walls of the house. The uncomforting sound slowly woke Carlos up from his deep sleep. He was more exhausted than usual due to the fact that the night before he had stayed up late working at his shop. With a groan, he rubbed his eyes, sat up in his bed, and looked around his room. To his left was a tattered dresser that held what clothing he owned. To his right was the window and a gorgeous sunrise over the kingdom. Lastly in front of him was an old trunk that belonged to his father. It held simple trinkets and books from a time when life was easier. When he didn't have to worry about supporting his ailing mother and working over twelve hours a day.

With a sigh, Carlos forced himself out his bed and threw on some clothes. He went downstairs and found his mother sitting at the kitchen table reading an old letter. The letter was written in elegant script and Carlos had seen it before. It was from his father when he was young and madly in love with his mother, Maria. Every day Maria would pull out the letter and read over it. She would remember the good days when Carlos' father was alive and everybody was happy. After reading it, she would neatly fold it up and place it in a pocket right next to her heart.

Carlos moved to the pump sink and washed his face. "Good morning Mom. How was your night?"

"Oh, morning Carlitos. It was fine. The pain wasn't so bad last night," she responded.

"That's good," he replied sullenly. Carlos then went out to the back of their house to collect some breakfast. He grabbed some eggs from the chicken coop and quickly went back inside. He took out a pan, cracked the eggs, and watched them sizzle over the fire as he thought about his mother. Maria had been sick for awhile now, about two years. After Carlos' father passed, Maria was never the same. She became depressed and slowly started to grow weak. Carlos spent what money they had and took her to every doctor and healer in town to try and get her healthy again. But no matter what herb they burned or tea she sipped, Maria never got better. The doctors came to the conclusion that she was just old and dying, but Carlos knew it was something different. Maria was dying of a broken heart, and there was nothing to fix it.

When the eggs were ready, he served some to his mother and slowly ate his own. When he was finished, he cleaned the plates and got ready for his work day. When he was ready to leave, he kissed Maria on the forehead, told her that he loved her, and left for the shop, which was pretty much next door to their home.

The few perks of being a blacksmith was that he didn't have to travel far to get to work. The shop made decent money due to the fact that much of gear was sold to the royal guards. Carlos was content with what he did but he had always longed for more. Carlos wanted to see the world and all the people in it. But his dream could not be reality especially due to the fact that he had to care for his mother. But the other key part of his dream required someone special to see it with. What good was having the world without being able to share it with someone he loved? Carlos didn't think that he would find anybody, so his dream was left to collect dust awhile ago.

Carlos opened up shop and went about his monotonous routine. He continued to work on new battle gear for the royal army and every now and then a villager would stop by his shop and ask for some work to be done. Every day seemed to be the same and they all blended together. By evening, Carlos' muscles ached from lifting so much heavy metal. He craved some social interactions and decided to close up early and visit his friend at the tavern.

The Knight's Tavern was his friend's pride and joy. His family had owned it for generations and when it came time for his best friend to take ownership, he was more than ecstatic. As Carlos walked into the pub, he greeted the bartender in the usual fashion. "KENDALL! How are we doing this fine evening?"

"Carlos! It is great to see you! You haven't been here in what feels like ages! How has everything been?" Kendall asked with bright smile.

"Well, things have been better," Carlos responded while sitting at the bar stool. "Mother hasn't been getting any better and I feel that she is deteriorating more and more every day. Not to mention that I need to get a bunch of work done by the end of the month or I'll be in trouble with the kingdom guards. Ugh! But enough of this depressing shit, what have you been up to? How are things with Jo?"

"Things with Jo are...without words," Kendall said as he blushed. "She is truly amazing and I am the luckiest person alive to be able to be with her. She is the kindest person I've ever met, the funniest, the smartest, the wittiest, ahhh! I must stop myself before I over do-it!" Kendall gushed.

Carlos giggled at Kendall. "I'm really happy for you Kendall. It's not every day that you find someone you truly love." Deep down, Carlos was truly happy for him, but a part of him was a little heartbroken. For some inexplicable reason, Carlos had somewhat liked Kendall, in a non-platonic way. But Carlos was confused about these feelings and knew that they were inappropriate, especially since Kendall was like his brother. "So, are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"Yes, I know in my heart that she is the one. But not yet. I'm waiting for the perfect moment." Kendall said beaming.

"That's wonderful. I can't wait for the wedding!" Carlos added.

"So what lucky girl is currently with the one and only Carlos?" Kendall asked while nudging him with his elbow.

"Ahh, you know. I'm not looking for anybody right now."

"Aww, come on Carlos! You haven't had a relationship for some time now. What was wrong with that other girl...what was her name...Elizabeth?" Kendall questioned.

"I don't know, she just wasn't right for me. She could find someone better than me. Someone more right." Carlos responded.

"Carlos, you need to stop being so picky! There's that perfect someone out there and you may not even know it because you're being narrow minded. Hey, why don't you try that Princess that came into town today? I heard she is quite the beauty." Kendall joked.

"Ha! Yeah, I'll go and talk to Princess Camille right away! Like someone of that status would date a common villager!" Carlos scoffed.

"Well you never know Carlos, you never know." With that, Carlos and Kendall downed their drinks and laughed some more. They spent much of the night talking about the good-ole day and the future ahead of them. Hours felt like minutes, until Carlos realized that he had to get home. He needed to make sure his mother was alright, so he bid Kendall farewell and walked outside.

The air outside was cool and refreshing. Carlos took a deep breath in and started to walk home. Because of the numerous drinks he had already had, Carlos wasn't fully alert. This made it extremely difficult to hear the thundering footsteps of an oncoming horse and to respond to them accordingly as he crossed an intersection. The horse came to a screeching stop as the rider was thrown out of the saddle and Carlos jumped out of the way at the last moment. Stunned at what had just happened, Carlos ran to the bale of hay that the rider landed in.

Carlos offered his hand to the young brunette man. "I'm so sorry, I didn't' hear you coming." He said.

"No it is my fault for speeding through the streets. Things could have certainly ended up worse." The man responded.

"My name is Carlos," Carlos added.

"And I'm-" At that moment the moonlight hit the man's face at the perfect angle that allowed Carlos to see the man's brown eyes and clef chin.

"-Prince Logan" Carlos interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! What's goin' one? (in the words of Carlos). Thanks agian to all for the kind reviews! Its really encouraging knowing that people want to read my story! Anyways, I'm so sorry for taking almost a week to update. I procrastinated and just didn't make time to sit down and write. I also struggled a little when writing this chapter. I knew in my head how I wanted the chapter to go, but in the words of BTR, "I tried to write this down, the words just don't come out, it's hard to say how you feel." Lol, you know your a rusher when you incorporate their lyrics in an author's note.

Anywho, as always, leave some reviews and follow me if you like the story. Don't forget, leave some ideas on what should happen to! I'm always up for some inspiration! I hope you enjoy the answers to the cliffhanger I left last week! YAAAY CARGAN!

P.S. I apologize for any grammar/spelling error, or if something doesn't even make sense. Tell me in a review and I'll try to make sure it never happens again! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

***Note: inner thought will be in **_**italics**_

"I am so sorry Prince Logan everything was completely my fault I should have looked before I started crossing and I shouldn't have drunken so much and I'm so, so sorry." Carlos' words seem to fall out of his mouth. In a moment of panic and worry, he seemed to forget punctuation and to breathe. When he realized that the prince was still lying in a bale of hay, Carlos quickly extended his had to help him up.

"Please, please ummmm..."

"Carlos."

"Please, Carlos, slow down." Logan chuckled and accepted Carlos' hand. When their hands made contact, Logan swore he felt a bolt of electricity pulse through his body that made his spine shiver. He had never felt that way before but immediately wanted to feel that spark again. With his eyes, Logan traced Carlos' hand to his muscular arm and all the way up to his face. The other boy's eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he looked adorable the way he slightly bit his lip. Shaking his head, it came to Logan's attention that he had been staring at Carlos for too long and that they were still holding hands. Logan quickly let go and tried to fill the silence. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have been riding so fast through the village. I mean, something worse could have happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Thanks for asking, sir." Carlos thought it was cute the way Logan starred at him and he liked the way their hands felt together. His hand was coarse and callused from years of work, but Logan's hand was smooth from living in luxury. Carlos even blushed after some time, but he hoped that Logan wouldn't be able to see it in the darkness of the night.

"Oh, don't call me sir, not even Prince. Just Logan is fine." Logan responded. "I've never cared for the formalities, so just talk to me like a friend."

"Okay then, just Logan, may I ask you why you were gallivanting through the streets at such a late hour?" Carlos questioned.

"Hehe, well, I wouldn't call it gallivanting and I don't usually speak about private matters to strangers, but I'll make an exception for you." Logan rubbed the back of his head and saw that Carlos let out a little smile. "I was running from some family troubles. My parents want me to get married when I don't want to. You know, the usual family issues." Logan added jokingly.

"Ah, I see. It's that Princess Camille girl that got here today, huh?" Carlos continued. "Why don't you want to marry her? I heard she's gorgeous." Carlos added the last part just to see how Logan would react. He couldn't help but try to figure out the other boy.

"Camille...is beautiful. But she isn't really my...type, so to speak." Logan said. "She is really smart and out-going and fun. She's independent and not one of those prissy, helpless girls. For that, I admire her, but I still can't see myself falling in love with her...every really." Logan didn't understand why he was opening up about his personal feelings to someone he had just met. Something about Carlos made him feel comfortable, allowing him to let his walls down.

"Well, I know you'll find the right...person to love eventually." Carlos cleared his throat by coughing a little. "I guess I should be going. I'm sure you have some important duties to attend to...at midnight."

"Haha, yeah, I certainly do." Logan extended his hand for a good-bye shake, secretly hoping he would feel that spark again.

Carlos grasped Logan's hand and felt an icy shiver travel up his back. Logan's eyes seemed to pierce through his soul and Carlos could see spending eternity with Logan. They would leave this village and find a nice peaceful cottage by a distant lake. They would spend their days exploring the forest and swimming in the lake, away from all the troubles of this life. He quickly realized what he was thinking about. Why would Logan even be interested in Carlos?

"I guess I'll see you around then, Carlos." Logan said.

"Yeah, I hope to see you too, Logan." Carlos responded. With that, Logan took the reins of his horse and turned the other direction. But, before disappearing into the darkness of the night, he turned around and gave Carlos a wave and smile.

. . . . .

Logan decided that it was best to go back to the castle. He mounted Wolfe and gallivanted back home. He laughed at the word "gallivant" and then thought about Carlos.

_I never felt that spark before. That cold shiver but warm feeling in my stomach. I want so much more. I want to hold Carlos in my arms and never let go. This something I never wanted more. I know that I need to see him again, but when? When can I see those deep brown eyes? When can I feel like I have nothing to hide again? _

_ Maybe if I go back to that tavern he was leaving I can find him again? I'm sure he goes there fairly frequently. If I just happen to be there when he is, he'll think it's a coincidence or something. Yes, that's what I'll do._

Logan smiled at the thought of seeing Carlos again. Maybe he could be happy.

. . . . .

When Carlos got back home, he noticed that his mother was already sound asleep in her room. Good, he thought. He was in no mood to speak to anyone; all he wanted was some time to collect his thoughts on what had just happened. He opened the door to his room and flopped on his bed with a groan that was muffled by his pillow.

_What had just happened? Was it me or was Prince, I mean, Logan somewhat into me? He was staring at me for what felt like hours! But, who am I to judge. I was staring at him to. Those eyes, oh those eyes. I could get lost in them for hours. Ah! He had the cutest smile too when he turned around and waved at me._

_ What am I doing? Logan wouldn't be—ISN'T—interested in me. Who am I? Carlos, the simple villager! Why would the Prince go for a guy like me? And then there's that thing...I'm a guy. Pfft. He doesn't want me He's looking for the perfect girl! Not me..not me._

_ I might as well forget about my encounter with the prince. I'll probably never see him again anyways. I'll just wallow away in my own sadness._

A tear ran down Carlos's cheek as he beat himself up in his own mind. He fell asleep, accepting the fact that he wouldn't be happy. Soon, Carlos went back to his routine. Every day he would think about Logan as he worked on his project. He got so engrossed in it that he rarely left his workshop. He would sometimes pretend that when he was hammering metal that it was all the others girls' face in the world, so only Carlos would be left. If only, he thought, if only.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! I am so sorry for taking so long to update! This last week I was in Disneyland and I didn't have any time to write. I also apologize because I'll be gone this weekend too until about Wednesday, so I won't be able to update. Hopefully by Friday, chapter 5 will be up though!

I just want to thank everybody who is reviewing, favoriting, following and reading! It means so much to me that you all are as excited for where the story is going as I am. Anyways, as always, leave reviews and follow me if you like it! Thank you thank you thank you! See you soon!

Oh and enjoy! (sorry if it is a little slow, there is a semi-cliffhanger at the end!)

Oh (again) I apologize for any spelling mistakes, grammar issues, wierd sentences, etc. Don't be afraid to tell me and I'll try to do better next time. Now enjoy, for real!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Logan stood in the center of a vast field of beautiful flowers. Every where he looked were colorful tulips and bright green grass. In the distance he saw a figure coming walking toward him and as he grew closer, Logan realized it was none other than Carlos. The sun radiated behind him as he approached Logan making him look like he was glowing. Eventually they were face to face, a mere centimeters separated the tips of their noses. Logan peered into his eyes, his sparkling brown eyes, and took a deep breath. He inhaled the scent of Carlos and it reminded him of cinnamon and sweat—sweet but masculine. Carlos opened his lips and softly spoke. "Logan, I love—"

But Carlos' words were cut off by a woman's deafening scream in the distance. Immediately the sky turned red and the field surrounding Carlos and him burst into flames. "Carlos, RUN!" Logan yelled. But it was too late. The flames had already crept up him and he stood burning in front of Logan who could do nothing.

Logan jolted up in his bed, waking up from his nightmare. Panting, he used his forearm to wipe his forehead of sweat. _What the hell was that?_ Logan asked himself. With a sigh, Logan got out of bed. The morning was bright and as he got ready for the day, he could only think about Carlos. How he looked in the moonlight the past evening, how he smelled, how he sounded. Carlos seemed to fill every corner of his mind. Logan knew he had to see Carlos again, and the night before he had decided he would go look for him. But he understood that he could not search for Carlos just yet. After all, it would be strange if he did run into Carlos that soon. He might start to think that Logan was stalking him!

It was best to wait, so to occupy his time, he felt he should try to get his mind off of Carlos. He ran downstairs and into the dining hall where he grabbed a pastry for breakfast. He then proceeded out of the castle and towards the royal training grounds. Since he was a young child, Logan had been trained in combat in order to prepare him for war, if ever necessary. Though the kingdom hadn't been to war in nearly two centuries, it was somewhat a tradition that the young royals learn to fight.

Upon arriving at the sparring courts, Logan saw a familiar body practicing his techniques. "Ha! James, you are looking sloppy my friend, very sloppy!" He joked.

"I laugh at your mockery! Ha! You and I both know that I could take your ass down without even breaking a sweat!" James responded. He came up to Logan and gave him a hug

James and Logan had known each other since they were children. They were the same age and the best of friends. James was the son of a noble in the kingdom, which was why Logan's mother didn't object to them being friends. His mother was good friends with Logan's father, King David, when they were younger. When King David assumed the throne, he granted her nobility.

Other than Wolfe, James was one of the only people Logan told everything to. He trusted James with his life and couldn't imagine his world without him. At the end of the day, James was like the brother Logan never had.

"So, Logan. How has life been, you know, being the prince and all?" James asked while nudging Logan with his elbow. "I heard that that Camille girl is quite the catch!"

"Ah, well you know me James. She is really nice and all but I just don't want to be forced to marry someone that I barely know." Logan went over to the bench and grabbed some hand pads so that he could spar with James. He swiftly put them on and got into a ready stance. He threw a few jabs at James, who easily dodged them.

"Well, then get to know her Logan! Go out on a date, talk to her alone, get close to her! I mean, c'mon, you aren't going to fall in love with your parents breathing down your back." James threw a high kick towards Logan's head. Logan let his instincts take over and quickly moved his head out of the way. James did have a point. He should at least get to know Camille better before making a final decision. Plus, he needed his parents to let him be alone. But what about Carlos? Logan had never felt so nervous and excited around someone like that before. Shouldn't he also give Carlos that same chance?

Logan blanked out for a few seconds as a million thoughts raced through his mind, thus giving James the perfect opportunity to take him down. James deftly swept one of Logan's feet causing him to lose balance. With a simple push, Logan dropped to the dirt as James stood triumphantly over him. "I told you I could take your ass down!" He boasted.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever James." Logan said as he took James' hand. James lifted him up and gave him a slap on his back. "And you do have a point. I should at least talk to Camille again. I mean, it can't hurt to have a simple conversation."

"There you go man, go get her." James laughed. "Now c'mon, let's go another round!"

"Ha, that was just a warm-up! Are you ready to be destroyed?" Logan retorted.

The next day, Logan decided he would heed James' advice. He needed to talk to Camille alone and at least try to be friends with her. He hadn't really spoken with her one-on-one the entire time she had been in Toreven, so he didn't really know what she was like not being in full Princess mode. Logan entered the great hall and approached one of the servants. He asked her if she happened to know where the Princess was and she told him that the last she heard, Princess Camille was exploring the garden. Logan politely thanked her and made his way toward the yard.

The garden was located in behind the castle. In it, grew a majority of the food for the castle and was a beautiful and spacious place to entertain important guests. Logan stepped through the doors and arrived on the patio. Made of stone, the patio overlooked the whole space. Elegant stone staircases wound down from it and at the bottom was a majestic fountain of a lion. From there, hedges of plants created a labyrinth which at the center was a peaceful sitting area. Logan loved getting lost in the maze of flower and branches when he was younger. He would pretend he was an adventurer finding a new world filled with fantastical creatures and terrible monsters. It allowed him to escape the frustration of the royal life and be by himself.

To the right of the fountain was the flower garden. It held all the most exotic and beautiful flower from all over the world. Logan easily spotted Camille sitting on a bench reading a book inside of it. She wore a light pink dress with a red bow tied around her waist.

Logan approached her and cleared his throat. "Good afternoon Princes s Camille." He bowed with one hand on his stomach and the other behind his back."

"Oh cut the crap Logan. I know you hate these stupid formalities as much as me." Camille snapped. Logan was flustered and taken aback; he was shocked at the fact that Camille was swearing too. "Now try again Logan, this time like I'm an old chum."

"Uhhh...uhhh. Okay...hello then Camille...why are you out in the garden?" Logan responded.

"Oh! Hello Logan! I didn't see you there! I'm just reading one of my favorite books on this warm day. I love your garden. It's so calm and serene."

"I'm glad you like it Camille. My mother had it designed to her liking so that she could have a bunch of people over. I even thinks she wants our wedding to be here." Logan said the last part under his breath and somewhat cringed even speaking about their future betrothal.

"Hmph. You don't want to marry me do you Logan?" Camille asked.

Logan didn't know how to answer right away. But finally managed to tell her the truth. "Well, no, I don't. But listen, you are an amazing girl! You're really smart and independent and funny and outgoing and exciting, but I just don't think I can marry you just for the sake of our kingdoms. I hope you understand."

Camille let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you just said that! Finally someone who gets me! I don't want to marry you either, no offence. I want to live a little before settling down. I mean, my mother expects me to marry in a few months and by this time next year have a baby! Is she kidding, I'm nineteen! I don't want a smelly, whinny kid to have to take care of!"

At that moment, Logan felt that a weight had been lifted off of his shoulder. He had never expected Camille to feel the same way about their situation. "So then Camille, what are we supposed to do? Obviously we both want the same thing, but how do we go about doing it?"

"The answer to that my friend escapes me right now. I think though, we should continue to be friends around everyone, and until we figure out what exactly to do. I mean how much more complicated could it get?" Camille said.

"Yeah, okay Camille. And, also, I'm happy that there is at least one person in this place that knows where I'm coming from."

"Haha, okay Logan, I better get going. Thanks for the talk, I'll catch you later." With that Camille collected her things and skipped towards the castle. Her curly brown locks bounced as she skipped. She truly was beautiful and Logan thought that in another life he could have married her. But in this one, she was, for lack of better words, not his type.

The next morning, Logan finally decided it was time to try and find Carlos. He waited until mid-afternoon to make the trek to the area where he first ran into him. His plan was wait at the pub that he saw Carlos exiting and hope that tonight he would show up again. From there he would pretend that he didn't know Carlos was going to be there and that everything was a coincidence.

Logan exited the castle and made his way toward the main gates and bridge to town. He replayed how everything would happen a few times in his head. He didn't know if it would work and he for sure didn't know if Carlos would even be into him in that way. All he could do was hope.


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO EVERYBODY! I am soooooo sorry for taking forever to update. I came down with a really bad case of laziness and procrastination :( Anyways, thank you for all the kind reviews and for beings sooooo patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it is worth the wait.

Don't forget to leave some reviews! And if you like the story, favorite me or follow me! I hope to start pushing more chapters out at a quicker pace! Also, I was reading up on how to make a better fan fic (yeah I'm a newb), and it said to always put a disclaimer, so I did. And yeah, also tell me if any grammar or spelling mistakes are in the story! I'll try to be better next time, but I always say that, huh? Okay, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters present in this fanfiction. Nor do I own the guys from BTR. Trust me, if I did own them, I'd be spending every waking minute with them XD. Anyways, PLEASE do not sue me! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Millions of stars twinkled in the night sky as Carlos sullenly walked back to his cottage. The past day all he could think about was Prince Logan. Everywhere he looked, he saw him. The fire in his workshop was the warmth in his hands when they made contact and all the stars in the were like his eyes looking down upon him. Carlos smiled at the thought of Logan's eyes, but quickly realized what he was doing and shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. Why did he continue to fantasize about the prince? Wasn't it obvious that he would never meet him again? Sure, he could show up when Prince Logan gave a royal speech or something, but it would never be the same. Carlos sighed. He needed to stop doing this to himself. He needed to forget about that evening and move on with his life.

Carlos opened the gate to his cottage and followed the stone path towards the door. On both sides of the path was the garden, where Maria, Carlos' mother, enjoyed growing fresh fruits and vegetables. The work allowed her to still be active and it took her mind off the pain. She could get lost in preening and tending to her precious plants for hours. Carlos noticed that the garden was one of the only things that made her happy, and because of that Carlos was happy too.

Through the window, Carlos could tell that the fire place was still burning. He opened the door to be greeted by the smell of his mother's homemade stew and the sight of his mother sitting in her favorite rocking chair in front of the fire. Carlos loved his mother's cooking and looked forward to it every night. He knew that his mother spent almost the entire day preparing supper and he loved his mother even more for putting up that much effort. Grabbing a bowl and fork from the table, Carlos served himself dinner and sat down next to his mother.

"Hi Mom, how was your day?" Carlos asked as he took a bite of the warm food. The stew warmed his body as it traveled to his stomach. It was savory and the perfect way to end a hard day's work.

"It was okay Carlitos. The same as any other day. I worked in the yard this morning and it looks like the tulips are finally coming in. They're beautiful as ever." Maria responded.

"That's good then." Carlos looked at the fire and again saw Logan. _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ He thought to himself as he shook his head. Carlos took another bite of his dinner, hoping to distract his mind with delicious food.

"What's wrong mijo?" Maria asked Carlos. "I can tell that something is bothering you. For the past few days you've been awfully quiet and have been working tirelessly on your project at the shop. Tell me, what is on your mind?"

"Nothing mom. I was just really focused, that's all."

"Don't lie to me Carlitos! I gave birth to you! You don't think I can't tell when your hiding something? Now what is it?" She asked quizzically.

"Nothing mom, I swear." Carlos responded slightly agitated by his mother's prying.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No."

"Did you meet somebody?"

There was a silence when Carlos heard his mother's question. He blushed as her words made him think of Logan again. "Of course not mom."

"Ahhhhh, so that is it. My little Carlitos has finally met someone he actually likes! So, what is this somebody like mijo?" Maria questioned.

"Mom, I'm not discussing this with you." Carlos said embarrassed. He got up and placed his empty bowl in the sink. "I think I'm just going to head to bed, okay."

Maria let out a soft chuckle. "I get it, I get it Carlitos. It's your first big crush and you don't want you old mother getting in the way. But just know, I know a lot about love and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask away."

"Okay Mom. Good night, love you." Carlos started to head up stairs before he was interrupted by Maria.

"One more thing Carlos. Trust your heart when it comes to these things. It usually knows what it is doing." With that, Carlos nodded and headed off to bed.

Carlos allowed himself to sleep in the next morning. He didn't need to be at the shop anytime soon because the past couple of days he worked non-stop on his project for the kingdom guards. In an attempt to forget about Logan, Carlos had poured every waking minute into getting his work done. Now all that was left to do was deliver the goods to the castle. Carlos had already decided to deliver them later in the morning, after all there was no need to knock on the castle doors at the crack of dawn.

It was sometime before noon when Carlos finally woke up. The bright sun warmed the room comfortably when he rolled out of bed well rested. Carlos splashed some water on his face and used a wet cloth to clean his body. The cool water was revitalizing as it trickled down his skin. He then put on fresh clothing and went downstairs. On the kitchen table was a fresh loaf of bread and a bowl of ripe strawberries. Carlos took the bowl of berries and ripped off a piece of bread. He hadn't noticed his mother in the room, so he assumed she was outside enjoying her garden.

Carlos' assumption was correct. When he arrived outdoors, he found his mother sitting on a bench admiring the beauty of the day. He sat down next to her and enjoyed his meal. They sat in a comfortable silence and soaked in the sun. When Carlos finished his food, he bid farewell to his mother and walked toward his neighbors.

In order for Carlos to take some of his work to the castle, he needed to carry it in a cart. However, the problem with that was he didn't have a horse to carry the cart. So he regularly borrowed his neighbor's horse. He and them had an arrangement that as long as they could get some of Maria's fruit and vegetables every now and then, Carlos could borrow their horse. Carlos walked over to their house let them know that he would be borrowing their horse for a few hours. He then took Mabel, their horse, and rode off to his shop.

Upon arrival, Carlos loaded his rickety cart with some of the guards' new gear. He then hooked Mabel up to it and started toward the castle. Mabel was an old horse and seemed to move a snail's pace. Carlos even swore he saw an old lady pass him by. The cart seemed to shake and rattle the whole trip. Every ditch and bump, Carlos crossed his fingers and hoped that it wouldn't collapse. The last thing he needed was to be stranded in the city.

As he and Mabel traveled to the castle, Carlos realized where he was actually heading. It had never dawned on him that the castle was the home to the royals, which really meant that it was Logan's home! Carlos dreamt about the prospects of coincidentally running into Logan again, but figured it was only a dream.

Carlos lead Mabel across the bridge to the castle. Toreven's castle was famous throughout the lands. The beautiful and majestic fortress was on an island in the middle of the bay in the city. The castle was positioned in the center of the island high atop the mountain. It was made of huge gray stones and had bright purple shingles on its roof. Carlos particularly liked the touch of color, especially since purple was his favorite. The rich village surrounding it housed many of the nobles and the wealthiest of the city. The houses were much larger than what Carlos was used to and everyone that was there seemed to have easy, carefree, lives. As Carlos gazed up at the castle, he didn't notice the huge pothole in the bridge. The cart's front wheel hit the hole hard and caused the cart to lurch.

Carlos quickly jumped out of the driver's seat to assess the damage. He muttered angry words and scolded himself for not paying closer attention. The wheel was completely broken and falling off the cart. There was no way to fix it fast and Carlos didn't have a spare. _Just great! Absolutely perfect!_ Carlos thought to himself.

Absorbed in his situation, Carlos was unaware of the young man approaching him. The man tapped Carlos on the shoulder and asked politely. "Excuse me, but do you happen to need any assistance?"

"Why thank you for asking." Carlos turned around and came face-to-face with the man, only to be starring into Logan's gorgeous eyes. "Lo-Logan! Hi, again!" Carlos stuttered.

"Hi, again, Carlos." Logan had only just left the castle in search of Carlos. How serendipitous was it to find him right outside? Was it merely coincidence, or were they meant to find each other? "So what seems to be the problem here?"

"Well, I hit a ditch and it looks like it took my wheel off. I don't know what I could really do to fix it." Carlos responded.

"Here, let me help you out. We can try to fix it...together." Logan gave Carlos a smile and kneeled down with him. He noticed how the dirt clung to Carlos' glistening skin. It made Carlos look rugged and even more sexy than he already was, but Logan stopped himself from starring by quickly turning his attention to the wheel. "So what have you been up to?"

"Other than finishing this project, nothing much." Carlos desperately wanted to tell Logan that for the past couple of days all he could think about was him, but he restrained himself for fear of absolute rejection. Just being a mere inches away from him was enough to make Carlos' heart pound. "How-ah, how about you?"

"Oh you know, just the hard life of a prince." Logan chuckled and so did Carlos. The two of them made small talk as they fixed the cart. In no time, the wheel was repaired and the two stood awkwardly in front of each other while wiping their hands on their pants.

"Thank you Logan, for helping me out. I enjoyed your company too." Carlos extended his hand to Logan, secretly hoping that he would feel that spark again.

"Of course, yeah, no problem. I like you too." Logan took Carlos' hand a felt a shiver travel up his spine like the first night they met.

When Carlos heard Logan say that he likes him too, he blushed. Did he "like" him, or just like him? But Carlos soon pushed that thought away since all he could think about was how he was holding hands with Logan. Although they weren't "holding hands," it felt good to be connected to him.

"Hey, this is kind of a wild idea, but would you want to hang out sometime?" Logan asked hesitantly and kicked the dirt. He waited for the answer with his hands in his pockets and his eyes locked to the ground.

Carlos was blindsided by the question. He was shocked and ecstatic that Logan liked him that much. He couldn't form words due to the excitement, but he eventually calmed down enough to answer. "Yes! Absolutely! I'm free tomorrow, if that's good for you?" Carlos immediately felt embarrassed for suggesting a time so soon, and blood rushed to his cheeks.

"That sounds perfect actually." Logan responded with glee. "How about you meet me by the windmill on the outskirts of the village and we can spend the day together?" Logan smiled at Carlos and looked in his eyes.

Carlos smiled back brightly. "It's a date then." Carlos was already red, but after saying the word "date" his face grew even hotter.

"Yeah, a date." Logan beamed and waved to Carlos. He turned around and headed back into town, to make it look like he had something to do, and wasn't there to just find Carlos. Meanwhile, Carlos sighed a breath of happiness and excitement as he watched Logan walk away. All he could think about was how he had a date with Logan, his dream guy.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! I'm sorry again for taking over a week to upload. My internet was down for a couple of days, so I couldn't post the chapter. Anyways, I want to thank everybody who is still following the story. It warms my heart that there are people who like the story as much as I do!

Anyways, this chapter was really fun to write. I enjoyed finally writing some full-on Cargan moments and I have a lot planned for the future. As always, leave some reviews for me. If I made an error, tell me as usual! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters present in this fanfiction. Nor do I own the guys from BTR. Trust me, if I did own them, I'd be spending every waking minute with them XD. Anyways, PLEASE do not sue me! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

While lying in his bed, Logan stared at the ceiling as the sun rose over the kingdom and light began to stream into his room. He thought about the night before and how it must have been the longest ever in history since he couldn't sleep. Time seemed to slow down just to torture him and extend the time he had to wait before seeing Carlos. And what was even worse was that all that time allowed Logan to think about all that could go wrong on his date. There it was again, that word, "date." That simple four lettered word was enough to throw Logan into a state of panic and elatedness at the same time.

With a heavy sigh, Logan threw himself out of bed. He knew it was early to get ready for his date at around noon, but he couldn't wait a second more. He needed to be perfect and impress Carlos, so it was best to get started soon. Logan looked at himself in the mirror and scrutinized his body. He stood in his underwear and nothing more. Running his hand down his chest and abdomen, he pursed his lips and thought, _I wonder if Carlos finds this sexy?_ He flexed his arms causing his biceps to bulge. Logan let out a laugh and thought how ridiculous he must have looked!

Knowing that he had plenty of time, Logan decided to go for a quick run to get the anxiety out of him. He jogged around the castle grounds to work up sweat and later went back to his room to get ready. Logan drew a hot bath to get the sweat off of him and put on his favorite cologne. He chose to wear a simple white shirt not wanting to over dress. Before finally heading out to meet Carlos, Logan grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from the cellar, just in case things got romantic. He packed them in a bag on Wolfe's saddle, and headed off to the windmill.

* * *

Carlos had a hard time falling asleep night after running into Logan. Like a child on Christmas Eve, he was too excited about the possibilities of the following day. Eventually, though, Carlos passed out due to simple exhaustion. When he finally woke up the next morning, he sprang out of bed. Carlos bathed and cleaned himself up so that he looked his best for Logan. After pulling a clean Henley, he ran downstairs and found his mother sitting at the table reading her letter.

"Good morning Mom!" Carlos said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He strolled over to the counter and grabbed some berries.

"Well, someone is in a good mood today!" Maria exclaimed. "Let me guess, your meeting that girl today?"

Carlos blushed and starred at the ground. "Maybe. Something like that..."

"Oh Carlitos." Maria swooned. "Just remember what I told you about following your heart and be yourself and I'm sure you'll win her heart. I'm so happy for you!" Maria got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Now get going, you don't want to be late!" She said as she shooed him out the door.

"Okay Mom. I love you!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Now go!"

* * *

Leaning against the fence, Carlos awaited Logan's arrival. A large wooden windmill stood behind him along with a field of vibrant tulips in bloom. With one foot on the fence and his arms crossed, Carlos tried to look cool (he thought that maybe if he acted cool, Logan would think he was). While waiting, he thought about what he and Logan could do on their date. They couldn't really go out to eat, with Logan being the prince and all, and they couldn't hang around the city for the same reason. Pretty much, they needed to be somewhere private with no one else around. With that in mind, Carlos had an idea for the perfect date spot.

Right on cue, Carlos spotted Logan riding toward him on the path. Logan on horseback was sexy and hot. Something about his power turned Carlos on and made him drool a little. He couldn't help but stare as Logan came to a halt right in front of him. It took a moment for Carlos to register that Logan was in front of him, but when he did, he managed to mutter a simple, "Hi."

"Hi." Logan said beaming down at Carlos. So, what do you want to do on this...date." Logan blushed after saying the word date to him.

"I have an idea, it's in a more private area, but we'll have to take, uh—"

"—Wolfe."

"Wolfe, to get there." Carlos said.

"Sounds great to me! Hop on!" Logan said while lending his hand to Carlos.

Carlos took Logan's hand and hoisted himself onto Wolfe. He settled himself behind Logan but wasn't really sure where to place his hands.

"Go ahead and hold on." Logan said with a smirk. Carlos smiled back at him and hesitantly put his arms around Logan's waist. He held on gently, but Logan wasn't satisfied. He promptly tugged on Carlos' hands so that he had a better grip which caused Carlos' face to grow red and hot.

Carlos held Logan's waist as they made their way through the forest. While Carlos seemed rather calm on the exterior, his insides were screaming. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest from holding onto Logan so tight. He could easily feel the muscles in his abdomen which was so hot that Carlos grew a little hard. Time seemed to fly by as they rode between the trees and all Carlos could think about was Logan, his abs, and their date.

* * *

Logan's hands were sweating like crazy and his heart was pounding in his chest. He could easily feel Carlos' warm breath on the back of his neck. That, plus Carlos' strong arms gripping his waist were enough to drive him wild. All he could imagine was throwing Carlos on the ground and making passionate love to him at that moment. But what kind of gentleman would he be if he did that on the first date?

The path through the dense forest ended and Logan was amazed by the sight. Before him was a meadow teaming with life and beside it was a quaint lake. The air was clean and smelled like fresh flowers. Butterflies fluttered around the grass and the songs of birds filled the air. All of this set to the gorgeous backdrop of the mountain range made the perfect date spot.

"My dad used to take me out here to go fishing. We would spend hours on the lake, waiting for the perfect catch." Carlos said softly to Logan.

"It's beautiful." Logan responded, still amazed by the sight.

"Yeah." Carlos said, but he wasn't referring to the lake. "C'mon, let's have some fun." Carlos hopped down from Wolfe and helped Logan off to. Without warning, he ran off through the meadow and towards the lake. Logan followed soon after, laughing along the way.

As they approached they approached the water's edge, Carlos began to strip down to all but his underwear.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Logan asked. He couldn't help but stutter. Carlos was ripped and every muscle of his rippled in his body. He could tell that years of labor had made him physically stunning.

"Oh come on, don't you wanna go for a swim?" Carlos dove into the water and swam out a little. "Aren't you coming Logie?"

Logan chuckled. No one had ever called him "Logie" before, but he thought it was cute. "Yeah, I am!" He said as he started to unbutton his shirt. Logan shed his clothes too and jumped into the lake. The cold water hit him like a brick wall, knocking all of the air out of his lungs. Logan let out a yelp and he could hear Carlos giggle a little from his girl-ish shriek.

The two splashed around the lake for hours. They swam around it, had contest to see who could dive the farthest and hold their breath the longest. For Logan, it was a welcome escape from his problems. All the time he spent with Carlos, he never once thought about his mother, Camille, or the wedding. Eventually they grew tired and decided it was a good time for a break. Logan and Carlos swam ashore and laid out on the beach. They soaked up the sun as they dried off and, to Logan, it was so far the best day ever.

* * *

Carlos laid on his back in the sand as he dried himself in the sun. His date had been going flawlessly and he felt he had a true connection with Logan. Carlos rolled onto his side and looked at Logan who lay next to him. In the late afternoon light, Logan looked like he was glowing. The sun hit his body causing the remaining beads of water to reflect the light in the perfect way. It was also a plus that Logan was half-naked and in wet clothing!

"Are you having fun?" Carlos asked as he drew circles in the sand.

"Honestly, yes." Logan rolled to his side and faced Carlos. "I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun."

"That's good." Carlos spoke softly. "So, tell me more about your life, Prince Logan. " Carlos added the "Prince" part just to annoy him a bit.

Logan smiled. "Well, let's see. My father, King David, is a great father. He always listens to what I have to say, he's kind, but he's also always really busy, you know, with King things. My mother, Queen Isabella, is...nice. I mean, I love her, but sometimes she is a little overbearing. She's the one really pushing the whole marriage thing."

"Hmm. How is that thing with Camille going anyway?" Carlos asked.

"It's...complicated. Really complicated. I was talking to her the other day and she told me that she doesn't want to get married either." Logan added.

"That's good!" Carlos exclaimed. "At least you guys are on the same page."

"Yeah, I guess so." Logan sighed. "But, it just makes matters worse when dealing with the scale of the problem." Logan paused for a bit, reflecting on his own thoughts. "Enough about me, what about you?"

"Hmm, where should I start?" Carlos asked rhetorically while he tapped his finger on his chin. "I'm a blacksmith and I own a shop down in the village. I take care of my mother at home. My father passed a couple of years ago. And I have a best friend who works at the local pub. Which I have to take you to!"

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry Carlos, about your father that is." Logan responded sympathetically.

"Thank you." Carlos replied. "You wanna know something?" Carlos asked as he inched a little closer to Logan, their faces a mere centimeters apart.

"O-okay." Logan replied hesitantly. Just the way Carlos said those words made Logan like him even more.

Carlos leaned in closer and whispered, "I'm...hungry." Carlos let out a laugh and rolled to his back. Logan, frustrated, flicked some sand at him and jumped up.

"I've got some drinks in Wolfe's saddle, but I don't have much food." Logan said as he helped Carlos off the ground.

"Don't worry about that Logie, I've got that covered."

Logan walked over to Wolfe and grabbed the wine and glasses from his bag. Meanwhile, Carlos found a sharp stick in the nearby woods. He dove back into the water and effortlessly caught some fresh fish. As Carlos walked out of the lake, Logan couldn't help but gawk. Water streamed down his ripped body and highlighted every muscle. Logan's mouth hung open and he couldn't tell his brain to close it. As Carlos approached Logan, he flashed a smile. "Whatcha looking at Logie?" He asked playfully.

"Not you body or anything. Hehe." Logan turned around embarrassed and set down the drinks. He and Carlos made a fire and roasted the fish on skewers. They shared the exquisite wine and chatted more about what they wanted in life, their likes, dislikes, favorite colors, and foods. The more they learned about each other, the more they fell for each other.

* * *

When they finished their dinner, they decided to watch the sunset before heading back to town. They climbed a tree overlooking the lake and the dramatic mountain backdrop. The sun sat on the horizon, almost ready to plunge below it. Carlos and Logan sat in the crooks of the branches right next to each other with their backs against the trunk of the tree to brace themselves. Around them was the low hum of the insects coming alive. Crickets began to chirp and the sounds of tiny wings beating filled the air.

"It's amazing." Logan said while looking out into the distance.

"What is?"Carlos questioned.

"Everything. This view. The lake. The sky. Life...you." Logan hesitated before telling Carlos the last part.

"Do you really think I'm amazing?" Carlos asked as he leaned in a little closer to Logan.

"Ah, yeah. Yeah, I do." Logan responded. "I think your funny, and smart, and kind, and not to mention—"

But Logan was cut off. Carlos' lips made contact with Logan's and before he could realize, they were kissing. He had never felt so alive with Carlos. Their lips meshing together created sparks and electricity he had never felt before. All he wanted was to stay connected to Carlos, and never let him go.

Carlos didn't know what came over him. One minute he was listening to Logan's beautiful voice, and the next he was kissing him! Even though he didn't remember making the decision to kiss him, he was glad he did. Kissing Logan was like drowning in clouds. His lips were light, soft, and airy. Carlos couldn't get enough of Logan. If it were up to him, he would stay like that forever.

When two of them finally came up to breathe, they looked at each other in the eyes. "I think you're amazing too. " Carlos said smiling. Logan took Carlos' hand in his and positioned himself so he was closer to Carlos. They sat together and watched the rest of the sunset. All they thought about was what they had just did. What they had shared. They had finally found someone they felt right with. Someone they could fall in love with. True love.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me happy that you liked the romance and Carlos' and Logan's first date! Fret not, there will be plenty of more romance in the future!

This chapter is a little different since it has a new perspective. I don't plan on writing too many things from the new perspective, it was kinda only to set _ something_ up. As always, leave some reviews and I sincerely apologize for any horrendous mistakes in spelling, grammar, or syntax etc. And I'm sorry that my chapters are short. I just don't know how some authors can write like 7,000 word chapters! I just had to say that. I hope you enjoy though!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters present in this fanfiction. Nor do I own the guys from BTR. Trust me, if I did own them, I'd be spending every waking minute with them XD. Anyways, PLEASE do not sue me! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

James walked through the courtyard of the castle. Around him, bees buzzed around the colorful flowers and birds chirped from the many trees of the garden. His life as a noble didn't consist of doing much, so he could see why many of the villagers weren't completely satisfied with the upper class. Most days he would wake up and go for a run around the island. He'd stop and flirt with cute girls as he passed them, making sure that he flexed his muscles every now and then just to impress them. After, he'd usually hang around with Logan. James' parents didn't do much either. They were deemed noble long before he was even born, and he didn't even know what they did before that.

James was looking for Logan. He hadn't seen him in a couple of days, which was strange since they always were together. As he made his way through the garden, he spotted Princess Camille. She sat a table with a cup of tea and book in her face. She always seemed to be reading something and because of that James didn't know if he found her intelligence sexy or intimidating. Camille sat with her legs crossed and in perfect posture. She wore a light cream dress and a sunflower-colored belt. Her curly brown hair hung around her shoulders and gently flowed in the breeze. James surprisingly found her rather ravishing and decided he should talk to her. He knew Logan wasn't really into her, so there wasn't any harm in starting a conversation with her, right?

Straitening out his shirt with his hand and adjusting his posture, James walked over to Camille. "Hello Camille! Nice day we're having and if I do say so myself, you look rather ravishing!" James said with a bow.

Camille sighed. "Fuck off James." Without making eye contact, she turned the page and ignored him.

James laughed awkwardly and his face grew quizzical. "Um, did I do something to offend you?"

"Actually no, you didn't." Camille responded without looking up.

"Okay then, can I ask what's up then?" James questioned her.

"Well, seeing as you aren't going to leave me alone, yes." Camille closed her book and set it on the table. "The thing is, James, you have a certain...reputation. I've been in the city for some time now, and I've spoken to a lot of people, but more specifically, a lot of girls. It seems that many of them have had a common person in their life at one time—you." Camille said as if she were spiting poison out

"Okay, look, I don't see why I can't have a simple conversation with you?" James responded.

"Well, I'm guessing you came over here to hit on me. Am I wrong?" Camille asked but James remained quiet, unsure of how to answer. "Judging by your silence, I think I was right. Anyways, just because I don't want to marry Logan, doesn't mean that I'm automatically going to date anyone else. Besides that, I don't want to go out with someone who's full of himself and only cares about his hot body!"

James chuckled."So, what I heard was that you think I have a hot body?"

Camille turned bright red, unaware of what slipped out of her mouth. "Wha-what? I didn't say that! And look, you're not helping your case."

"Fine, fine. That's fair. But since you have me all figured out, you wouldn't object to going out to dinner with me, as platonic friends?"

"Are you kidding me? After I just told you how I felt you're asking me out on a date?" Camille asked annoyed.

"Now wait there, I never said it was a date."

Camille rolled her eyes. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"No I don't see that happening anytime soon." James said with a grin on his face.

"Fine! Pick me up later tonight, and don't forget that this isn't a date!" Camille got up from her seat and stormed off. She couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to James' persistence. She decided to give him a chance to prove that he wasn't an asshole that only used girls. Who knew, maybe it would lead to something?

* * *

Logan walked through the main hall in the castle with a bounce in his step and a smile glued to his face. Ever since the night before, he couldn't shake the grin plastered to him. He would try to make himself look neutral and calm, but as soon as his smile faded he would remember the kiss he shared with Carlos and it would come back. Logan had kissed girls in the past, but never had he felt so ecstatic afterword. A kiss used to be just a kiss; it usually meant nothing. But with Carlos, it meant so much more. Logan could still feel Carlos' warm, soft lips on his. He could still taste Carlos too and feel his hands on his hips. Oh did Logan want to be with Carlos at that moment. Just the thought of kissing Carlos again made Logan smile even brighter.

As Logan strolled through the hall, his mother came busting in with a couple of workers behind her carrying a large painting. She directed them to a wall and told them to set it down so she could examine it. She then shooed them away. Logan approached her to see what was up.

"Oh, hello Logan. What do you think of this new piece I bought? It is supposed to be this new style called abstract art." Queen Isabella said as she stroked her chin in deep thought.

"Honestly Mother, I don't get it. To me it looks like a bunch of blotches of color splashed randomly on the canvas."

"Hmmm. Well it cost almost $5000, so it must be good. Oh well!" She said while flinging her hands up. She turned to Logan. "You look rather happy!"

"Wha-what?" Logan tried to wipe the smile off his face. "I'm not happy." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Logan, I know my son, and I know you're in a better mood than usual. Let me guess, you and Camille are hitting it off and you really like her! Am I right or am I right?"

Logan didn't know how to answer. What was he supposed to say? _No Mother. Actually Camille told me that she doesn't want to marry me and I was actually relieved since I didn't want to marry her either. For one thing, I'm not attracted to girls and because there's this guy named Carlos in the village that I really like who I kissed last night in one of the most romantic locations in the kingdom._ Yes, Logan could see how that would turn out. "Um, well something like that." Logan said. He technically wasn't lying since in all actuality he did find someone he was "hitting it off" with.

Queen Isabella clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "Oh, Logan I'm so happy for you. To tell you the truth, I was worried that you'd completely ignore Camille and try to fight this entire process. I'm so proud that you took the time to get to know her! And look now. Aren't you happy you did?"

Logan rubbed the back of his head. "I guess so…" he muttered.

"Oh, this is perfect. Now that you and Camille will officially get engaged, we should have grand ball for the two of you to celebrate before the actual wedding! We'll invite everyone who is anyone to come celebrate."

"Wait Mother, are you seriously going to do something so extravagant so soon?" Logan asked hoping to stop her plan.

"Oh Logan, don't worry about thing like that! Now I must start planning. We should have this in a week or so… so we'll need to figure out the menu, the music, the decorations…"

"Wait!" Logan said, but his mother had already begun to scurry off. Stuck in her thoughts, there was no way of backing out of the ball now. _Just great, now Camille and I are going to have to pull off a believable relationship in front of everybody!_ Logan was in a bigger mess than before. He was hoping to somehow break it gently to his parents that Camille and Logan were just not going to do it, but now with the party, things just got more complicated. In a week, Logan and Camille would have to announce their engagement, and then soon after that they would be betrothed. _Perfect. Perfect as usual._

Logan went up to his room. He sat in one of the comfy chairs and started to worry some more about the ball. But soon, he began to recall the night before. He couldn't help but be put back into a good mood. Before he and Carlos parted ways after their date, they planned to meet up again. Carlos wanted to grab a drink at the pub and then head out for a romantic evening. Logan agreed excitedly and said they should meet the next day, which happened to be today. Logan rested up with a quick nap and then washed himself. As the sunset over the land, Logan headed out to the pub ready to meet up with Carlos. And ready to fall in love.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody! So, I want to thank you for the lovely reviews! It makes me happy that you guys like the story! This chapter by far was one of my most favorites to write. I really got into it because of all the Cargan! I also made my first real attempt at some smut (I know, finally!). Anyways, I would sincerely appreciate it if you guys let me know how I did at it this time.

I apologize for any and all mistakes in grammar, spelling, etc. Lemme know and I'll try to be better next time. As always, review, follow and favorite me if you like things! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters present in this fanfiction. Nor do I own the guys from BTR. Trust me, if I did own them, I'd be spending every waking minute with them XD. Anyways, PLEASE do not sue me! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The sky glowed pink and orange as the sun began to set over the kingdom filling the streets with a calming light. Carlos had just cleaned himself up and left his house for The Knight's Tavern. He and Logan had planned to meet there after sundown, so Carlos left early so that he could talk to Kendall alone. Carlos hadn't been to see Kendall in a while since he was preoccupied by Logan. Part of him desperately wanted to confess that he was secretly dating the Prince, but the other part of him was scared that his best friend would freak out and hate him.

When Carlos arrived at the pub, he pushed the door in to find it fairly empty. Except for a couple of drunks sitting in the back, Carlos had the place to himself. He hopped onto one of the bar stools and began to spin around, waiting for Kendall. A couple minutes passed and Kendall walked out from the storage room carrying a box of empty glasses.

"Carlos! My man! What's up? What are you doing here, especially so early? The parties don't start until at least after eight!" Kendall asked as he let out a laugh and proceeded to sit down next to Carlos.

"Err…nothing, just hanging out. I closed shop early so I could see my best bud." Carlos replied. "What's up with you?"

"Ahh…well nothing really. I've fixed some of the chairs, played with my pig, Yuma, proposed to Jo…" Kendall trailed on the last part and a smile crept up on his face. As soon as he said those words, Carlos began to smile too.

"NO WAY!" Carlos exclaimed as he leaned over to Kendall and gave him a few quick punches on the arm. "Oh my gosh! How did you do it? Where are you guys getting married? When? Wait, wait, wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Did she say yes?"

"Yes she said yes." Kendall blushed. "I made dinner for two of us and we had a romantic picnic out in the fields by the windmill on the edge of town. Do you know the place?"

"Yeah, I think I know where you're talking about." Carlos smiled a little.

"Well after dinner, we spread out underneath the stars and when the moment was right, I leaned in and just asked her. We don't have set date or location yet, but we have plenty of time to figure that out."

Carlos let out a sigh. "I'm so happy for you guys! I know you're soul mates."

"Thanks Carlos." Kendall said, still smiling. "I actually wanted to ask you something too."

"Shoot."

"Will you be my best man?"

Carlos let out another sigh, though one of relief. "I thought you'd never ask!" Carlos jumped up and gave Kendall a hug. "I love you man." Kendall hugged Carlos back chuckling a bit and softly said "I love you too."

"Okay, I have to ask, why are you so dressed up Carlos?" Kendall questioned as he held Carlos at an arm's length. Carlos looked down at himself after hearing his question. He wore khaki pants and a light purple shirt.

"Hehe, yeah about that…I kinda, sorta, have a…tiny…date." Carlos said while scratching his arm.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Carlos, my Carlos, has a date?" Kendall asked in disbelief. "Now, this is a real date right? Not like one with you mother?"

"Yes Kendall! It's a real date." Carlos groaned while adding emphasis on "real."

"Well, good for you then. I'm proud of you. So, then, who's the lucky girl?" Kendall asked while nudging Carlos with his elbow.

"Um, well that's the thing Kendall…" Carlos looked around the room to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Thankfully, the only other people in the room where drunk and passed out in the back. Carlos played with his hands a bit before finally speaking again. "…it's not."

"What do you mean, it's not?" Kendall questioned, not fully comprehending what Carlos was saying.

Carlos scooted in closer to Kendall and said in a hushed voice. "It's not a girl…I have a date with another guy."

At first, Kendall didn't really understand what Carlos was talking about. He simply starred at the other boy, mouth agape, trying to wrap his head around the situation. Kendall leaned back against the counter, searching for support to keep him from falling over. Seconds that felt like hours passed, and Kendall could not make a sound.

"Please, Kendall, say something." Carlos asked as his eyes got watery.

But nothing. Kendall didn't know how to respond. What was he supposed to say? Kendall started to move his mouth, hoping that the right words would fall out, but still only silence was between them. He needed, absolutely needed to say something. His best friend had just told him something huge, and he needed to say something. Kendall summed up all his will power and finally spoke.

"I—I'm—you're…cool?" Kendall blurted out. Only afterwards did he realize the he didn't respond appropriately.

"Cool?" Carlos questioned puzzled. "Cool?" Without warning, Carlos began to laugh hysterically. He had been racking his brain for hours, trying to figure out how to break the news to Kendall. Not once did he imagine that Kendall would respond "cool." It was relieving to know that Kendall thought it was cool. "So you're cool with it?"

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, look, you're still my best friend, hell, I'd even call you my brother. Just because you like a guy, shouldn't change that right? You're still the same guy you were before I found out about this!"

Carlos let a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Kendall. You don't know how happy I am, knowing your _cool_ with all of this." Carlos embraced Kendall again. "Can I tell you something else?"

"Shoot, I doubt it will be any more shocking than that!" Kendall said jokingly.

"Well, he's meeting me here tonight for our date and…the guy is Prince Logan."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Kendall yelped and covered his mouth. The drunken men in the back stirred but remained asleep. "That is crazy man!"

"I know, I know. It's complicated." Carlos mumbled while starring at the floor. "But I really like him and he's really nice."

"Aww, that's sweet." Kendall cooed. "So, did ya fuck him yet?"

Carlos choked when Kendall asked the question. "Wh—what? Why would you think that?"

"I dunno, just curious." Kendall said innocently.

"Well, no, we haven't done that yet! And, why would I tell you?"

"Because you tell me everything! Do we need to travel back in time to about five minutes ago?" Kendall joked. "Did you at least kiss him yet?"

Carlos blushed. Before Kendall could comment, the bell on the door rang and Logan stepped into the tavern. "Well speak of the devil." Kendall whispered to Carlos who then jabbed him in the ribs.

"Hi Logan." Carlos said beaming.

"Hey Carlos." Logan responded as he got lost in Carlos' eyes.

After a few moments, Kendall cleared his throat. "Hi, sir—your highness—Prince Logan. I'm Kendall. I've heard a lot about you." Kendall bowed.

Logan let out a giggle. "Hi Kendall. You can just forget the formalities and just call me Logan. And may I ask what exactly you've heard?" He asked hesitantly.

Carlos then spoke up. "It's okay Logan, he knows pretty much everything. He's totally cool with it and won't tell a soul."

"Yes, I promise I won't say anything. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Carlos, or get me executed." Kendall laughed. "I can see that you really make Carlos happy, something I haven't seen in a long time. So I wouldn't do anything to take that away."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Logan said. "Should we get going Carlos?"

"Yeah totally! Kendall, I guess I will see you later." Carlos said as he led Logan toward the doorway.

"It was nice meeting you Kendall!" Logan said turning around to wave.

"You too! And hey, stay _safe_ you two!" Kendall said chuckling a little. Carlos threw him the finger on the way out, happy though that his best friend was so amazing.

* * *

By the time Carlos and Logan left the tavern, the sun had already set. The lanterns in the street had already been lit, filling them with the warm glow of the small fires. The roads were lined with blotches of light in the shapes of windows and shadows passed through them as people ate supper inside their cozy houses. Carlos and Logan strolled through the city in silence for a bit. They enjoyed company of one another; they didn't have to hide their true selves and it was comforting. With his hands in his pockets, Logan finally spoke up. "So, you told Kendall?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't warn you about it. It's just, he's like a brother to me and I tell him everything. And don't worry, I meant what I said, he won't tell a soul. I hope you're not mad?" Carlos asked while pouting his lip.

"Of course I'm not." Logan said smiling. "How could I be with a cute face like that." Logan took his hand out of his pocket and let it dangle by his side. Carlos, taking advantage of the opportunity, walked closer to Logan and fit their hands together. Like the first time they met, Carlos felt sparks. Their hands felt like puzzle pieces, fitting together perfectly. Logan smiled at Carlos, and the two of them walked hand in hand towards the edge of town and in the direction of the beach.

"Do you have a best friend?" Carlos asked Logan as he swung their hands back and forth.

"Actually, I do. His name is James, and we're practically like family. My father and his mother used to be really good friends when they were younger. When he became king, he granted her nobility. James and I were born really close to each other, and we grew up together. I don't know what life would be like without him." Logan said.

"That's sweet." Carlos said starring at Logan as they walked. "Can I meet him someday?"

Logan stopped and turned to Carlos. "I couldn't imagine you guys not meeting. I think you and him would get along great. And Kendall should come to sometime! We could all hang out!"

"I'd really like that." Carlos said as he leaned into Logan. Their lips met and they shared a light kiss. Carlos' stomach filled with butterflies and he couldn't help but feel like he was flying. "And I really liked that." He said giggling.

* * *

The beach was empty of people when Carlos and Logan arrived. The soft crashing of the waves against the coast filled the air. A cool breeze flowed, bringing in the fresh salty air. It smelled clean, compared to the stuffy air of the city. Carlos took Logan's hand and led him to a sand dune. They sat down in the soft sand and starred at the moon. After a few minutes, Logan turned to Carlos. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Carlos said turning to face him.

"So, my mother is throwing a ball in Camille and my honor, to celebrate our…_engagement_." Logan said spitefully. "And, I was wondering, if you possibly wanted, to be there?"

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Carlos said with an eyebrow raised.

"Mm-hmm." Logan responded.

"Well, considering you're a prince, I'd expect something a little, more…formal." Carlos joked.

Logan laughed. "Ok, then." Logan proceeded to get up and left for a few seconds. He returned with an exotic white flower. "Here stand up." He told Carlos who obeyed. Logan got down on one knee and presented the flower to Carlos. "My dearest Carlos, it would be my honor if you would accompany me to the royal ball as my _secret_ date."

Carlos faked a gasp. "Why, this is so unexpected! I think I'll be free so I could make some time for you."

Logan stood up and gave the flower to Carlos. "I'll take that as a yes."

Logan leaned into Carlos and their lips connected. Carlos opened his mouth and let Logan enter. Their tongues rolled against one another and as they kissed they slowly laid back on the sand. Carlos straddled Logan as they continued to be engrossed in one another. Carefully and nimbly, Carlos began to unbutton Logan's shirt. Logan was completely focused on Carlos' mouth that he didn't even realize that his shirt was off. Carlos ran his hands up Logan's bare chest and Logan let out a moan at the touch of Carlos.

Carlos continued to run his hands up and down Logan. His hands came to his nipples, and he began to roll them in his fingers. Logan moaned more as he ran his hands through Carlos' short hair. Logan made his way to Carlos' shirt and unbuttoned it quickly. He removed it and threw to the side, eager to touch Carlos strong muscles.

Logan rolled Carlos over sot that he straddled him. He stopped kissing Carlos and started to make his way down his neck. Every few centimeters he left a little mark on Carlos until he was kissing his muscular chest. Carlos groaned in ecstasy and arched his back as Logan licked his nipples. "May—maybe we can get a little closer?" Carlos was able to say as Logan continued to play with him.

"Definitely." Logan replied and winked at Carlos. Logan's hands made their way down to Carlos' pants and unbuttoned them. In order to rid him of them, Logan had to stop his fun and sit up. He pulled the other boy's pants straight off with one tug. Carlos laughed and complimented his skills. Carlos sat up too, now in only his underwear. He unbuttoned Logan's pants and pulled them off too. "You're pretty good yourself." Logan replied.

Carlos pushed Logan back into the soft sand and returned to kissing him. The two of them fought for dominance as they got lost in each other. Continuing to run his hands up and down Logan's body, Carlos began to rock his hips against Logan's hips. From their vigorous activities, Carlos could feel Logan's hard cock beneath the fabric of his underwear. He smiled at the thought of Logan completely naked.

Logan smiled too and rolled Carlos onto his back. He repositioned himself so that Carlos' legs were spread out and Logan was on top of him. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other, with a mere piece of fabric separating them. Logan rocked their hips together and pleasure spread throughout his body. He could tell Carlos was enjoying the sensation too by the way he groaned Logan's name.

Carlos continued to moan and rub Logan's abs. He placed his arms around Logan and dug his nails into Logan's skin. He arched his back and fell in time with Logan's thrusts. Their cocks continued to rub against each other. Carlos soon felt a tingling sensation emanating from his abdomen. He looked into Logan's eyes. "I'm—I'm getting really close, Logan."

"Me too." Logan managed to say between his breaths. Logan sped up the pace as he got closer to his climax. Carlos moaned louder and dug his nails deeper into Logan's skin. With a final thrust, the two boys came into their shorts. Panting, they looked into each other's eyes. Logan fell on top of Carlos' bare, sweaty chest, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." Carlos mumbled in Logan's ear. All Logan could answer as a simple, "Uh-huh."

"Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah?" Logan responded, turning his head towards Carlos.

"I think I may be falling in love with you." Carlos said quietly. He didn't know why he said, but it felt right.

Logan climbed up and planted a kiss on Carlos' lips. "I think I might be falling in love with you too."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY! How are you? That's nice... Okay! So another chapter is here, yay! Here a shout-out to Azawrath and Dusk, justbrittney, and EveryDayBTRushering! Thank you for the kind reviews, it means a lot to me! I also want to thank all the new people that followed and favorited me, I'm sorry I can't remember your names, but know that it is much appreciated.

So, I don't know why but I really procrastinated on this chapter! I got into a bunch of new (well some old) fan fics that I had never read. I used to only really read Cargan fan fics, but I really got into some Kogan stuff this last weekend. So I pretty much spent my whole time reading. If you guys want some good stories you should definitely check out _At the End of_ by carl173, _The Way I Am_ by miSSmeliSS1324124, and _Thirteen Reasons Why_ by CorsomeeCorey. These stories were AMAZING and you should definitely check them out once you finish my chapter ;), you know if you haven't already read them!

Anyways, this chapter was kinda a filler chapter. Chapter 10 will for sure be moving the plot along because it will finally be time for the ball! Yayay! Are you excited? You should be because the DRAMA is going to start soon! Ahhh I can't wait. But back to the point, this chapter I feel was a little awkward for some reason in the middle. Sorry about that. But overall, I'm like all the Cargan ship and _fun_ time. lol.

As always, please, please, please leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow me if you like the story. I won't waste any more of your time, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters present in this fanfiction. Nor do I own the guys from BTR. Trust me, if I did own them, I'd be spending every waking minute with them XD. Anyways, PLEASE do not sue me! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A seagull screeched in the distance as the sun began to rise over the beach. The ugly noise woke Logan up from his deep sleep. Blinking a couple of times, he realized that he was not in his bed, but rather laying in the sand on the beach. The memories of the night before flooded back to him and he couldn't help but smile. Logan looked down and saw that Carlos was lying on top of him. His hands were clenched with Logan's shirt in them and his face was buried deep in Logan's chest.

Logan reached down and started stroking the other boy's short hair and sighed. He couldn't believe that he had found someone so special. Every time he saw Carlos, his heart began to beat faster, his hands started to sweat, and his gut filled with butterflies. He couldn't help but smile every time he looked into Carlos' eyes and he smiled even brighter when he knew that Carlos was smiling because of him too. Logan had never felt love like this before, and if it felt anything like this, then he never wanted that feeling to go away.

Logan watched Carlos sleep. The other boy looked so peaceful and happy. Logan leaned down and gently kissed Carlos' forehead causing him to stir until he woke up. His eyes fluttered as he tried to get accustomed to the bright sunlight. He looked up at Logan and smiled. "Good morning Logie." Carlos said as he pushed himself up to kiss the other boy. Their lips connected and Logan allowed Carlos to enter. He savored Carlos as his tongue worked around his mouth only pulling away to catch his breath.

"Good morning Litos." Logan smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did, I was with you!" Logan blushed. "Not to mention you make a lovely pillow."

Logan chuckled and sat up as Carlos rose too. "So, what should we do today Logie?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I should probably check in back at the castle. You know, so they don't think I fell off a cliff or something." Logan responded.

"Hmph. Yeah, I need to go check on my mom too." Carlos said.

Though they had decided they need to head back, neither boy budged from their spot. They wanted soak up every moment with each other. They sat next to each other in the sand and watched the sun rise. Carlos reached over and took Logan's hand in his. After a few minutes, Carlos sighed and decided it was probably best to start heading back to the village. The two boys gathered their scattered belongings, blushing realizing that they went a little wild the night before. When they found all of their things, they walked hand in hand down the path towards the city.

Carlos was swinging their hands back and forth when Logan spoke up. "So Carlos, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on another date sometime soon?"

"Well, Logie…let me think about that…I mean have we really been connecting?" Carlos said sarcastically with a smile.

"I thought we _connected_ really well last night." Logan said with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

Carlos punched Logan in the arm. "Oh! You think so dirty!" Carlos laughed and so did Logan. "I would love to go out with you again."

"Great, I'll pick you up at six tonight." Logan said.

The two boys reached the start of the town and knew they had to drop hands since a few people were already out and about. Carlos sighed, sad that he couldn't express his feeling for Logan in public. Logan understood Carlos and turned to him. He looked around making sure no one was looking and stroked Carlos' hand. "I'll see you tonight then."

Carlos smiled. "Yeah." He gave Logan a quick peck on the lips and his face reddened. Logan smiled and let go of Carlos. The two boys parted ways, counting down to when they could see each other again.

* * *

Carlos walked through his front yard toward the entrance to his home. There didn't seem to be any activity in the house at the time, so Carlos hoped that his mother was still asleep. Ever so quietly he pushed the door of the house in. The fireplace was cold and didn't look like anyone had used it since last night. Carlos tip-toed into the house in an attempt to remain silent but a few feet inside, the front door slammed shut. Carlos cringed and turned around to be standing face to face with his mother.

"Oh! Good morning Mom! What did you have for breakfast?" Carlos said trying to be nonchalant.

"For goodness sake Carlos! Where have you been?" Maria said slightly annoyed. "When I got up this morning I noticed you hadn't slept in your bed. I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry Mom." Carlos said with his head down. "I was…out."

"Well obviously! You're still in the clothes you wore last night and what's with all this sand in your hair? What did you do, pass out on the beach?" Maria interrogated.

Carlos quickly shook the sand from his head and blushed. "Who were you with then, huh?" Maria asked.

"What, no one Mom." Carlos tried to lie, but his mother could easily tell he was fibbing.

"It was that person you met a week ago wasn't it?" Carlos didn't respond but his cheeks grew bright red. Maria walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs and poured tea for the two of them. She gestured for Carlos to sit and she took a seat across from him. "So, are you in love yet?"

"Mom…" Carlos groaned and cupped his hand around the warm tea mug.

"Oh please Carlitos. Tell your mother!" She pestered.

Carlos sighed. "I think I'm definitely falling." He mumbled.

Maria let out a sigh of happiness. "I'm really happy for you Carlitos. These past days I've seen you happier than you have been in a long time. Hold on to her Carlitos, and don't ever let her go. Okay?"

Carlos nodded. His heart stung when his mother said "her." He desperately wanted to tell her the truth that he was falling in love with another man. But he was scared. Frightened that he would break his mother's fragile heart and send her over the edge. As much as he wanted to be honest, he didn't want to lose his mother. "Oh, Mom, by the way, a…_friend_ is coming over later, so I'm going to rest up before it." Maria nodded in acknowledgment and Carlos went upstairs.

A little before six, Carlos started getting ready. He tried to find something acceptable wear for the evening, and eventually settled on a simple white shirt, a light purple sweater, and a pair of khakis. As he changed, he looked at his clock and noticed it was already six. _Shit._ He thought, Logan was supposed to be there any minute. Right on schedule, he heard a knock on the door. Carlos stumbled around his room trying to make himself look presentable. But before he could even exit his room, he heard his mother yelling she would get it. _No, no, no, no_. Carlos kept repeating in his head. This was not how he planned it.

* * *

Logan knocked on the door to Carlos' house. He expected Carlos to answer the door but was surprised to be standing in front of his mother. Logan immediately knew that things were going to get awkward.

"Go-good evening Mrs. Garcia. How are you? I'm Logan, Carlos'…_friend_." Logan extended his hand to her. She grasped it and gave it a shake.

"Oh, my!" Maria responded. "Carlos said he had a friend coming over but he never said it was the Prince! Please, please come in." Maria gestured.

Logan entered the house of his boyfriend. The small place seemed warm and filled with love. Unlike the castle, everything inside felt like it had a story behind it and was important. The castle was cold and barren so Carlos' place was a welcome change.

"Prince Logan, I want tell you I am honored for you to be here. Would you care for anything to drink, or eat?" Logan politely declined.

"You have a beautiful house Mrs. Garcia." Logan added with his arms folded behind him as he rocked on his heels.

"Thank you, your highness." She said flattered. "Now, I hope I'm not being rude, but may I ask how you know Carlos. He hasn't once said he met you before?"

Logan felt he was stuck. How was he supposed to explain Carlos' and his _friendship_? It had never crossed his mind that he needed an explanation for the two of them. At a loss for words, Logan only wished Carlos was there change the subject.

With perfect timing, Carlos fumbled down the stairs while still trying to pull his sweater over his head. Logan couldn't help but blush at the cute sight of his boyfriend being a little spastic. A smile spread across his face and Carlos returned the smile when he was finally situated. Logan soon realized though that Mrs. Garcia was still in the room. He shook his dopey grin off his face as did Carlos.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carlos asked while walking towards Logan.

"Oh nothing Carlitos!" Maria said. "Now, you two young men go have fun tonight!" She said as she shooed them toward the door.

Maria pushed them outside and closed the door. Carlos looked and Logan who returned the same puzzled look.

"Well that was…interesting." Carlos laughed.

"I kinda like your mom." Logan said while offering his arm to Carlos who promptly took it.

"I like her too. " Carlos joked and Logan chuckled too. "So, where are we going tonight?"

"I was thinking a romantic dinner for two under the stars." Logan said.

"Ooo, sounds nice. " Carlos responded.

Logan hoisted himself onto Wolfe's back and then aided Carlos in climbing up. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan waist and nuzzled his face into Logan warm back. Carlos took a deep breath in and smelled Logan. The aroma of pine and cinnamon filled his nostrils comforting him. Logan grinned and took hold of the reins and started towards the woods.

Logan and Carlos rode through the forest down a winding path. As they galloped in between the trees, the setting sun gave the surroundings a golden glow. Streaks of golden light broke through the dense canopy of branches and Carlos swore he could hear angels singing in the background. The entire scene seemed heavenly in a way.

Wolfe came to a slow and Carlos looked over Logan's shoulder. The trees around him seemed to end and opened up to a cliff with the ocean expanding beyond it. In the center, a quaint cottage was nestled overlooking the horizon. Tendrils of vines climbed their way up the stone sides of the house and a coble stone path lead up to a teal wooden door. Wolfe stopped at the picket fence surrounding the structure and Carlos got off. Logan followed and tied Wolfe to the fence.

"Here, let me show you something." Logan took Carlos' hand and led him around the back of the house and toward the cliff. As Carlos approached the drop-off, he could help but be a little hesitant. But with Logan, his fear soon melted away. The two of them stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down. From where they were it had to be at least an eighty foot drop to the water. Waves crashed against the rock and Carlos knew that he'd be a goner if he fell.

Logan could feel Carlos' heart beat faster as they stood overlooking the area. Logan turned to Carlos and looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry; I would never let you fall." He leaned in and their lips met.

"I know." Carlos smiled.

"C'mon, let me show you the rest of the place." Logan led Carlos back to the front of the house and through the teal door. Once inside, Carlos was amazed. The cottage was small, but cozy. To his left were the kitchen and a short dining table. To his right was simple sitting area with a bookshelf and a stone fireplace. Between the living room and kitchen was a set of stairs leading to what seemed to be a loft. "It's beautiful." Carlos said.

"You really like it?" Logan asked skeptical and Carlos nodded still in awe. "I found this place a couple years ago. It used to be in ruins, but I slowly worked on it. I rebuilt some of the walls, brought in my own furniture, painted…" Logan trailed off. "You're the first person I've brought here."

Carlos blushed. He felt special that Logan was sharing something so personal with him. "I think you did an amazing job. And I think it's kinda hot…I can just imagine you all sweaty building something out in the forest." Carlos pulled Logan's waist in so that their faces were close together.

"Oh really now?" Logan asked in a sultry voice. He brought his lips closer to Carlos' but didn't kiss him. "Let's save this for later." He grinned.

"You're such a tease." Carlos pouted.

"And you love it." Logan joked as he released Carlos. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a box of supplies from a cabinet. He pulled out assorted vegetables and some chicken and together they prepared dinner. They laughed and had fun as they attempted to create culinary art. In the end they had a simple chicken with roasted vegetables. Logan set up a table in outside overlooking the cliff. He lit candles as Carlos came out and set their meals down. Logan quickly ran into the house and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured them some of the pinot noir and toasted.

"To us," Logan said as he raised his glass.

"May we find a way to stay together forever." Carlos continued. The two boys began to eat under the moon light. "So, about that Logie…have you given any thought on what we are going to do?"

Logan sighed, slightly exasperated since he had been struggling with their predicament for a sometime. "Honestly, I don't know." Logan rubbed his eyes. "I've thought about this and we have pretty much two options. One, I marry Camille, which she doesn't want either, and we continue our relationship in secret. Or two, we run away. As much as I want to run away with you and spend the rest of my life with you, I don't know if I can do that to all the people of the kingdom."

Carlos pushed his food around his plate in thought too. "I don't want our relationship to jeopardize the kingdom either. But I also don't want you marrying Camille. In a few years you'll be expected to have children and that would make things even worse."

"Then what am I supposed to do Carlos!" Logan said as he slammed his fist on the table. Logan buried his face in his hands but soon got up and took his empty plates into the kitchen.

Carlos had never seen Logan so upset. He understood that he was under a lot of pressure, but he had never lost his cool like that before. Carlos waited a few minutes before he blew out the candles and followed Logan into the house. He found Logan stooped over the kitchen sink. His head was down and he was clearly deep in thought.

Carlos approached Logan from behind and wrapped his hands around his waist. He rested his chin on Logan's shoulder. Logan exhaled. "I'm sorry I blew up at you." Logan said softly.

"It's fine. You deserve to let off steam. I can't imagine how much pressure is on you."

"You know, sometimes I wish things were different."

"Like what? Like that you liked girls?" Carlos' heart sank after he spoke.

Logan turned around and held Carlos' hands. "No, not that…of course not. I meant, I wish I could just run away with you and not have any responsibilities but to you. I wish that we could be born somewhere else, maybe in a different time where we didn't have to keep this—us—a secret."

"If only." Carlos replied. "If only." He looked into the other boys eyes and saw genuine fear and worry. "Come with me." Carlos took Logan's hand and started leading him toward the stairs. "Let's get lost for a little bit."

Logan smiled at Carlos and followed him up to the loft.

* * *

Carlos pushed Logan onto the bed in the loft as he vied for dominance in their heated kiss. He rubbed his hands up and down Logan's body as he positioned himself above the other boy. Carlos came up for air for a second before plunging back down into his boyfriend. He kissed Logan's jawline and up to his ear. Eventually he made his way down Logan's neck and leaving bite marks on his skin. He stopped at the boy's collarbone and began to suck his neck.

Logan moaned in pleasure and slowly started to unbutton Carlos' shirt. When he reached the final button, Carlos pulled his arms out of his shirt so that his torso was exposed. He grinned and looked at Logan before starting to take his shirt off. Logan rolled Carlos over so that he was on top. He pulled his shirt off and laid his bare chest on Carlos' as their lips met. He felt his tongue swirling around Carlos' mouth. As he viciously attacked Carlos, Logan could feel his and Carlos' growing erections between them. An idea sparked into his head.

"Wanna try something…_different_?" Logan asked between breaths.

Carlos grinned and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Then let's get rid of _everything_." Logan's word caused Carlos to grin even wider. Logan got to work immediately. He unbuttoned Carlos' pants and in one swoop, he was completely exposed. Logan gazed down at his boyfriend's beautiful body. His golden caramel skin seemed to glow in the candle light and his body was gorgeous. His abs seemed to scream perfection and what threw Logan over the edge even more was Carlos completely naked. His hard member splayed across his abdomen preventing Logan from looking away.

"Do you like what you see?" Carlos chuckled.

"You're beautiful Carlos, you know that right?" Logan said leaning down for another kiss.

"Well you're beautiful-er." Carlos laughed as he rolled Logan over. He began to pull Logan's pants down finally releasing Logan's throbbing member from its fabric prison. Logan let out a gasp as the cool air hit his lower extremities.

Carlos climbed back up to Logan's chest and started to kiss his chest. He played with Logan's nipples before working his way down his abdomen. He dug his tongue into Logan's naval causing Logan to let out another gasp of pleasure. Finally, Carlos started to kiss Logan's inner thighs. Logan cried out, desperately asking Carlos for more. Carlos heard his pleas and moved his lips to the tip of Logan's cock. He slowly kissed and licked Logan's head. Logan was breathing heavily now and already beginning to leak pre-cum. Carlos decided it was time to stop teasing and wrapped his lips around Logan. He slowly took Logan in entirely making Logan arch is back in pure ecstasy. Carlos came back up then slowly started to bob up and down sucking Logan. Logan gripped Carlos' hair and helped him keep the rhythm as they both moaned in pleasure. Logan could feel his muscles in his stomach start to tingle and he knew that he was close. Carlos continued to pleasure his boyfriend and even started to stoke Logan in time with his mouth. The touch of Carlos threw Logan over the edge as he came into Carlos' mouth. He cried in pleasure as a warm liquid hit the back of Carlos' throat. He willingly swallowed every bit of Logan and wiped his mouth after.

Logan tried to catch his breath as he came down from his orgasm. He sat up and looked at Carlos whose cock was still hard and throbbing against his chest. "Let me try and help you there Litos." Logan pushed Carlos back down onto the bed and lifted the caramel boy's legs into the air so that his ass was exposed. Logan leaned down and started to lick Carlos' entrance.

"Holy Fuck!" Carlos yelled as he gripped the sheets as he tried to remain calm. Logan could help but smile at his boyfriend's reaction. Logan stuck his tongue in and out of Carlos before swiveling it around. Carlos couldn't contain his moans as Logan continued to tongue fuck him. Slowly, Logan started to work his way up. He kissed the base of Carlos' cock before taking in one of his balls and sucking gently. Carlos moaned as he played with his own nipples. He was already dripping pre-cum when Logan finally made it to Carlos' member. He played with Carlos' slit with his tongue before taking just the head of Carlos into his mouth. Carlos arched his back and jutted his hips forward causing Logan to gag a little on Carlos. Logan soon recovered and started to bob his head along Carlos' member. He took Carlos in completely then came back up. He repeated this as Carlos cried Logan's name. Logan got a little hard just from hearing Carlos scream in such pleasure. To make things more interesting, Logan asked Carlos to suck on his fingers. Carlos complied and made Logan's fingers well lubricated, still unsure of what Logan planned to do. Logan took his index finger and slowly entered Carlos' ass. Carlos moaned in pleasure even louder. Slowly, Logan began to add a second finger causing Carlos to feel the all too familiar sensation in his groin. Logan entered his boyfriend even more and eventually reached his prostate. As Logan fingered Carlos in time with his sucking, Carlos cried out Logan's name one final time before releasing his orgasm into Logan's throat. Logan moaned back and swallowed all of Carlos.

Logan climbed up to the out of breath Carlos and placed his head on his chest.

"That was fantastic." Carlos said between exhales.

Logan chuckled in agreement. The two boys climbed into the clean sheets of the bed. Logan lay on his side and Carlos backed himself into the other boy. Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos and breathed in his scent. He felt at ease with the other boy so close.

"Remember the other night when I said I was falling in love with you?" Logan asked as he stroked Carlos' arm.

"Mm-hmm." Carlos responded.

"I think I've hit bottom." Logan said softly. "I love you Carlos."

Carlos turned over so that he was facing the other boy. He looked into his eyes and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you too Logan." He said as he hugged the other boy closer. Carlos pressed his head against Logan's and they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that this took awhile to upload, but it was the longest chapter I've written so it just took a little longer, even though its fairly short still. Anyways, I would like to thank all those that reviewed the last chapter! So, thanks again Justbrittney and Azawrath and Dusk! Everyone else that read the story and to Ozzy and Daniel that followed me, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Okay, so the DRAMA finally gets to start, YEAH! I'm really excited about the future of this story, so much DRAMA to come! But I do have some maybe bad news. I start college on Saturday (yay) but that also means I may not (probably won't) have as much free time to write :(. But, I hope to get one more chapter out there before I officially start classes next Thursday. (By the way, if any of you guys attend UC Davis, come find me! Just shout and S. 415, and maybe it'll be me! lol). I would love to keep the one chapter a week thing going, but who knows how thing will go?

Okay, back on track! I hope you guys like the chapter, I don't particularly care for the first part, I feel like I could have done better, but the ending is awesome, if I do say so myself. XD. Please, please, please leave a review, it could just be to say hi. And don't forget to follow and favorite me!

P.S. I just wanted to let you guys know that I got the whole ball idea from a story called Beneath Crystal Chandeliers by xxxkia. If you guys haven't read the story read it, well after reading mine XD. Yes, yes I had a ball writing this chapter and I hope I didn't drop the ball with it. (Did you see what i did there? I'm so funny...)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters present in this fanfiction. Nor do I own the guys from BTR. Trust me, if I did own them, I'd be spending every waking minute with them XD. Anyways, PLEASE do not sue me! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

For the past few days, Logan had been nervous. But this was nothing new. It seemed as if Logan's life now consisted of only nerves and fear and worry. He was nervous about the ball, he was worried about his impending marriage, and he was scared of his future. With all his fears, Logan had to prioritize first. Being logical, he knew that it was necessary to figure out a way to satisfy his parents at the ball by being with Camille and simultaneously be with Carlos. There it was again. Carlos. Only when he was with Carlos did all his cares melt away and all he felt was love and comfort and nerves (the good kind).

In order to think clearly Logan enjoyed strolling through the labyrinth in the garden. The ten foot high hedges allowed him to get lost in thought. Instead of worrying about where he was going, Logan simply reflected on his options for the ball. Deep in thought, Logan didn't hear the heavy footsteps of someone approaching. As he rounded a corner Logan smacked into a heavy body. He stumbled back and landed in the dirt while the taller more robust boy simply lost his balance. Logan knew the all too familiar feeling from being tackled a million times by his best friend.

While dusting the dirt off his pants, Logan heaved himself up. "JAMES! What the hell are you doing running around like a freaking little kid?" Logan asked angrily.

James was clearly flustered. He did not expect to run into anyone inside the maze of plants, nor was he expecting it to be Logan. "Lo—Logan! Hehe, what are you doing here?" James laughed nervously while looking around suspiciously.

"Hello to you too, _James_." Logan said slightly agitated. "You know that I like to come out here and think and you know what, I should be asking you why you're out here."

James put his hands on Logan's shoulders and started to lead him in the opposite direction. "Hehe, well you know buddy, that's actually a great question. So great, that I'm going to add a little suspense and answer that question later! You, on the other hand, should continue you're soul searching in that direction." James said leading him away.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Logan asked as he turned around to face James. "What is going—"

Logan was interrupted by the sound of girly giggles and someone running. "Oh James! Where are you?" At that moment Camille popped out from around a corner. "There you—," but she was cut short when she noticed Logan. "Logan! Oh my gosh…how are you?" She said awkwardly as she slowed to a stroll.

"Hi, Camille…what are you…and why are you…" Logan said as he pointed at the two people in front of him. But Logan's quick mind put two and two together. The giggling, and running, and awkward encounter with him was enough to make him realize that they were dating. A devious smile crept up on Logan's face. "I know what's going on here." Logan said as he crossed his arms in victory.

"Wha—what are you talking about man?" James said trying to play it cool. "Nothing's happening here." James laughed nervously.

"Oh c'mon. I can practically cut the awkward sexual tension in the air with a knife! You two are obviously dating!" Logan threw his hands in the air.

Camille looked at James with a face that clearly read "the jig is up." "Alright, you caught us Logan! James and I are dating." Camille confessed. "Please don't be mad at us." She pouted as she hugged James' arm.

"How could I be mad?" Logan said jubilantly. "I'm really happy for you guys! But whatever happened to the Camille that wanted to travel the world and not be tied down? And James, how did you finally go steady?" Logan joked.

"I guess when you find someone that truly matters, nothing else does." James said looking into Camille's eyes. He leaned in kissed her gently.

"Okay, okay enough you two. Get a room, okay?" Logan said shielding his eyes. Logan's happiness was soon replaced with more worry though. He sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry to bring this up, but this is even more complicated now that you two are an item."

"I know, I know." Camille said, clearly worried too. "How the hell is any of this going to work out?"

"I've been racking my brain on this for a long time now. But, first things first; before the marriage we need to get through the ball." Logan said.

"Agreed." Camille replied.

"I think I may have a plan, but I need to let you guys in on a little secret first."

"Shoot." James said as he meshed his and Camille's hands together.

"Well, you know that person I've been seeing." The couple nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, _his_ name is Carlos." Logan said speedily not wanting to linger on the topic for long.

James chuckled a little, thinking Logan was joking. But when he saw the seriousness in Logan's eye, he started to get dizzy. James' vision went fuzzy and before he knew it everything went black. "Catch him, catch him, he's going down." Logan yelled as he ran towards James.

Logan kneeled over James while Camille held his hand. When he finally came to, he rubbed his head. James laughed and then groaned from the sudden movement. "For a second I thought you said 'Carlos!'"

"That's because I did…" Logan muttered.

Shock ran through James' face for a second time. "Well…that's certainly…different" was all James managed to say.

"You aren't totally freaked out?"

"Well since I just fainted, I think I'm thoroughly freaked out." Logan laughed at his comment. "But I think I'll get used to it...eventually. I mean, I love you man, nothing's going to change that."

Logan smiled and offered his hand to James. He hoisted him up and gave him a hug. "Thanks James."

"If it means anything Logan, I think it's really cool!" Camille added. The group laughed at their current situation.

"Now, about that plan?" James asked quizzically as he looked at Logan.

"Oh, yeah, so here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Clothes were strewn about Carlos' room. For the past hour Carlos had gone through every article of clothing he owned. He tried every outfit he could think of in an attempt of looking presentable for the ball. Nothing was working. Everything he owned either had a stain or a hole, and the few fancy pieces he had were not nearly good enough for something being held by the royals. Carlos sat on his bed in exasperation. He put his head in his hands and groaned in frustration. He looked to his left and found the invitation to the ball. He read over it again, making sure he didn't miss any details about the event.

_King David and Queen Isabella_

_cordially invite you to a_

_Masquerade Ball_

_in honor of the engagement of_

_Prince Logan and Princess Camille_

_Arrive promptly at the Toreven castle this Friday at eight o'clock for an eventful night and please present this invitation for entrance to the ball._

Carlos' heart dropped when he read the part about Logan's engagement. It wasn't news, but it still hurt every time. He sighed and placed the card on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and while trying to figure out a way to look decent for Logan, he heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be Carlos went to the front door. When he pulled it open, not a person was in sight. All that was present was a small brown package tied with twine and notecard on top. Carlos took the package back to his room and opened the card.

_Carlos,_

_ I thought you might need this for tonight. I can't wait to see you._

_Love, __L_

Carlos smiled immediately recognizing his boyfriend's handwriting. He placed the card to the side and opened the box. Inside was a folded black tuxedo. It was beautifully crafted and Carlos could tell it was worth more than his entire wardrobe. Standing up, Carlos held the jacket up to himself in the mirror. He smiled knowing that Logan was thinking about him. Carlos slipped the pants on and then buttoned up the shirt. After tying the bow tie and putting on the jacket, he reexamined himself. A perfect fit. Carlos realized thought that he didn't have a mask. He went back to the box and found a thin rectangular mask that covered just his eyes. Logan thought of everything.

Carlos glanced at his watch and realized it was already half past seven. If he was going to get there on time, he would need to leave then. Carlos ran downstairs and kissed his mother on the cheek. She told him to have fun and not worry about getting home anytime soon. He smiled and ran out the door.

* * *

The entire castle was decorated from head to toe. Lanterns were strung together and hung from the ceiling and beautiful bouquets of flowers were placed around the grounds. A velvet carpet was rolled out in front of the entrance as royal guards stood lining it. Hoards of people walked toward the gates. Everyone looked like they traveled from around the kingdom. Women wore elegant dresses while the men looked dapper in their suits. Carlos stood in awe watching the people. He felt unworthy of attending such a prestigious event.

Carlos walked forward and presented his invitation at the door. They let him in without a second glance. He put on his mask and walked through the doors into the hall. The insides of the castle were gigantic. Like outside, lanterns and flowers were strategically placed in all corners of the room. Tables were scattered throughout the venue along with a buffet set up in one of the corners. A grand set of staircases spiraled down on both sides of the room and between them were glass doors leading to what looked like the backyard. On the center staircase landing, the orchestra sat and played their music and on the upper floor, private balconies overlooked the entire scene.

The room was packed with people mingling and sipping champagne. They laughed, nibbled on tiny foods, and danced in the center of the room. Carlos had no idea how he was supposed to find Logan in this mess, or how they were going to even spend time together. As he made his way towards the stairs, the orchestra played loudly in harmony. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and turned their attention to the left set of stairs. Carlos looked up and saw the king and queen making their entrance. They walked down the stairs as the orchestra played the anthem of the kingdom. They stopped on once they were on the landing and everyone burst into applause.

The queen walked forward with her hands clasped together in front of her. Everyone took the signal as a time to quiet down and once everyone had stopped, she began her speech. "Good evening everyone. King David and I would personally like to thank each and every one of you for coming out tonight to celebrate to engagement of Prince Logan and Princess Camille." The room applauded again. Carlos did too, but unhappily compared to everyone around him. "We are ever so proud of Logan and Princess Camille and we wish them a lifetime of happiness. Without further ado, I present to you Prince Logan and Princess Camille!" Queen Isabella gestured to her left on the opposite staircases. With perfect timing, Logan and Camille appeared. Camille had her arm wrapped in Logan's and they walked down gracefully while waving to the crowd. Logan wore a simple, yet expensive tuxedo. His mask fit perfectly against his gorgeous face and highlighted his amazing eyes.

Carlos could tell his boyfriend wasn't really happy. Sure he had a smile on his face, but he knew that it was all a ruse. But when Logan saw Carlos in the crowd, staring up at him, he couldn't help but smile for real. Camille even nudged him in ribs when she noticed him smiling at the boy in the crowd.

Logan and Camille made it down to the dance floor and took their positions. Camille took Logan's hand and he led her around the dance floor as the music played. Carlos couldn't help but be jealous of Camille. He wished he could dance with Logan all night long in front of everybody, but that was a silly dream. As soon as the music ended, Logan bowed and Camille curtsied. The crowd applauded and the queen let everyone go back to enjoying themselves. Camille took Logan's arm and they started heading off into the crowd. Carlos and Logan made eye contact and Logan mouthed the words "follow me." Carlos nodded his head and trailed behind the two as they made their way through the people. Every now and then guests would stop them and congratulate them on their engagement. The two would smile politely and say thank you. As soon as that guest left, Camille and Logan would roll their eyes and laugh a little. Carlos couldn't help but laugh along with them.

They eventually got out of the crowd and made their way to an empty table, well empty except for a tall brown-haired man. He sat at the table drinking a tall glass of champagne. When he saw Camille he immediately brightened up and Logan let go of her hand as she ran to him. She gave him a small hug and sat down next to him. Logan took his seat next to Camille and nodded for Carlos to sit next to him. Carlos approached cautiously and took the seat next to Logan who was smiling at him. Camille and the tall boy stopped their conversation and looked over at Carlos then back at Logan. Carlos had no idea what he was supposed to say, especially since he didn't know if they knew about him and Logan.

The boy was the first to break the awkward silence. "Hi, I'm James." He extended his hand. "You must be Carlos. Logan has said a _lot_ about you."

Carlos blushed at the thought of Logan gushing about him and shook the other boy's hand. "Nice to meet you James. And it is a pleasure to meet you Princess Camille." Camille extended her hand and Carlos kissed it.

"Why what a gentleman!" She gasped. "You better hold onto him Logan." She teased.

Logan blushed and turned to Carlos. "Oh I will." Carlos smiled and so did Logan. They looked into each other's eyes and held hands underneath the table. "So here's the plan." Logan leaned in to whisper in Carlos' ear. "Camille and James are together so they want to dance every now and then. All four of us will stick together in a group to make it look like we're just friends. Sometimes Camille and I will have to do things together, but other than that the night should pass by flawlessly. Best of all, we can be together the whole time."

Carlos smiled at Logan. "Sounds great." He desperately wanted to kiss his boyfriend but he knew he couldn't, so he settled for a gentle hand squeeze.

"Oh, and I have a surprise for you." Logan said. "I invited someone…special." Carlos looked at him quizzically, not sure what he meant by that. Then Carlos heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around was face to face with his best friend, Kendall, and his fiancée Jo.

"KENDALL!" He exclaimed.

"CARLOS!" Kendall replied as he gave him a hug.

"What are doing here?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Well, thanks to your boyfriend, he got Jo and I tickets for this, this…soirée." Kendall replied.

"Awww, Logie, I love you."

"Eh, what can I say, I'm awesome!" Logan joked and everyone laughed.

"Oh, Logan, Camille, James, this is Kendall and Jo." Carlos introduced them. They said hi and shook hands.

Carlos turned to Jo who he hadn't seen for some time. "Jo, you look beautiful" he said as he kissed her cheek. "And congratulations on everything."

"Thanks Carlos. And congratulations to you too." Jo said

Kendall and Jo took a seat next to Carlos at the table. At first the group was awkwardly silent, not knowing what to talk about, especially in their current situation; but as the night wore on everybody started to warm up to one another. Camille and Jo instantly bonded. They giggled and gossiped like they had known each other forever. James and Kendall also got along really well. They talked about Kendall's bar and it seemed James was really interested in checking it out.

As it grew later, people started to filter out of the party. James asked Camille to dance as did Kendall to Jo. The four of them got up and left for the dance floor leaving Carlos and Logan alone for the first time. Logan turned to Carlos and smiled. "Do you want to dance?" He asked leaning in.

Carlos smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, but how? There are still a lot of people here."

"C'mon, follow me." Logan said standing up. Logan walked off toward the back of the room. Carlos followed a few steps behind him. Logan led them down a hallway behind the stair cases. The corridor was lined with paintings of landscapes and lit by candle chandeliers. The two boys were far enough from the commotion that no one would see them, but still close enough that the music filled the area.

Logan took Carlos' hand and twirled him around. Carlos rested in hand in the palm of Logan's and placed his other hand on his shoulder. Logan gently gripped Carlos' hand and rested his other on his hips. The young men swayed back and forth to the music, absorbing the beautiful sounds and each other's presence. Carlos smiled and rested his head in the crook of the slightly taller boy's neck. He sighed. "This is perfect Logie."

"Mm-hm." He replied. "I'm sorry we can't do this more often though."

"Don't be. It just makes moments like these more special."

Logan smiled at Carlos' romantic comment. "I love you Carlos."

"I love you too Logan." Carlos stood up taller and connected his lips to Logan's. He felt their lips gloss over one another. Logan slowly allowed Carlos in, and Carlos quickly explored Logan's mouth. Logan was completely transfixed by how good his boyfriend tasted. He was sweet and delicious, he couldn't get enough.

Carlos eventually broke up their make-out session and Logan rested his forehead on Carlos'. "Do you perhaps want to take the party up stairs?" Logan asked.

"But Logie, what about all the party guests?"

"Don't worry about them; the party is almost over anyways."

"Well, if you say so. Lead the way!" Carlos said playfully as he poked Logan in the chest. Logan chuckled, took his hand, and led him toward his bedroom.

* * *

Queen Isabella was entertaining a group of nobles when they asked were Prince Logan was. They were dying to congratulate him on everything, but in all honesty, Queen Isabella had no idea of her son's whereabouts. She excused herself to go find him and bring him to them. The queen made her way through the crowd. It was most likely that Logan was with Camille; after all they were happily engaged. She had remembered seeing them at a table near the side, so she first walked there.

The table was empty, so she assumed they were somewhere mingling or perhaps dancing. As she scanned the room she immediately spotted Camille twirling on the floor. What surprised her though was the fact that she wasn't dancing with Logan but with James! Well, it certainly wasn't a terrible thing, but she would have liked him to be spending more time with her. She shrugged it off and went back to searching for her soon. Nothing. He wasn't on the dance floor, he wasn't mingling, and he wasn't even at the buffet. Queen Isabella decided she needed a better view of the floor. She started toward the staircase, but was soon distracted by movement down one of the corridors.

Not wanting any drunken hooligans messing the place up, she decided to find out what was going on. As she walked down the hall, she could make out two figures that seemed to be dancing. As she got a little closer, she was astonished to find out it was two men! She darted behind a column in the hall to hide so she could eavesdrop. She peered around the corner and watched the two young men.

From her distance she couldn't make out any facial details. Not to mention they were wearing masks, so their identities were pretty much secret. The music wasn't too loud, so Queen Isabella had no problem hearing the two men speak.

"Don't be. It just makes moments like these more special." The shorter boy said.

"I love you Carlos." The taller boy responded. At the sound of the taller boy's voice, Queen Isabella's heart dropped. She could place her son's voice out of thousand shouting people. _No, no, no. This was not possible! This can't be Logan! Logan would never do anything, so, so, vile. So disgusting!_

"I love you too Logan." Those final words reaffirmed the queen's thoughts. _This is absolutely ridiculous. Why would Logan "love" this boy, this boy named Carlos? What could he possibly be thinking? Men can't love other men! It's, its unnatural! There has to be an explanation for this! That Carlos must have done something to him, something evil. He must have used witchcraft or something to pull him to the dark. That was the only rational explanation._

The queen thought she couldn't be madder, but what she saw next sent her over the top. The smaller boy, the one called Carlos, leaned up and kissed Logan! The queen's heart raced and her blood boiled. She turned her back so she was supporting herself against the column. She thought she was going to have a heart attack from such a despicable sight.

Queen Isabella was so infuriated, so disgusted, that she completely tuned out what the two boys said after. When she turned around, ready to confront them, they were gone. She stood there steaming, fists clenched and ready to pummel anyone that got in the way. _Mark my words Carlos, you shall pay. You shall pay with your life._

* * *

Logan opened the door to his room and showed Carlos in. The room was romantically lit by a candle chandelier giving the entire place a warm glow. Carlos walked in amazed by the sight. To his right was a wooden canopy bed with a plush mattress that Logan led him straight to.

Logan grinned. "Do you like what you see?"

Carlos looked directly at the other boy. "Yes, yes I do…and I like the room too." Carlos pushed Logan onto the bed and laid his body on top of Logan. Their lips connected and Carlos felt the all too familiar spark between them. He swirled his tongue around the other boy's mouth, moaning passionately at the sweet sensation. He pulled up and slowly kissed Logan's bottom lip and then gently nibbled on it.

Logan moaned and ran his hands along the muscles of Carlos' back. He reached down to his ass and gave it a squeeze. Carlos giggled at the touch of his boyfriend feeling him up. Logan smiled and moved his hands up to play with the other boy's hair. He gripped it as he continued to explore the Carlos' mouth. Logan slowly moved his hands down to Carlos' face and slipped the other boy's mask off.

"There, that's better." Logan whispered. "Now I can see your beautiful face."

Carlos smiled then removed Logan's mask too. "Let's continue this trend of undressing." He said seductively. Carlos began to remove Logan's clothes as Logan removed Carlos'. They were soon bare except for their underwear, which was tented up by their throbbing members.

Logan rolled Carlos over and started to kiss his muscular chest. He slowly made his way down toward Carlos' waistband and slowly removed his last piece of clothing with his teeth. As the cold air hit Carlos' lower extremities, he gasped. Logan smiled and started to kiss Carlos' length. Carlos arched his back in pleasure and begged Logan for more. Logan complied. He first started to play with his slit by licking it with his tongue. But he soon wrapped his mouth around the head of Carlos, dying to taste his boyfriend. Logan took all of Carlos in, causing him to whine in pleasure. Carlos gripped the sheets of the bed as Logan bobbed around his cock. Each time his cock hit the back of Logan's throat, the felt like he was going to explode in ecstasy.

"Lo—Logan." Carlos whimpered. "I—I want you."

"You want me what?" Logan said as he continued to pleasure the boy.

"I want you, I want you inside of me." Carlos breathed out.

The thought of Logan being inside of his boyfriend made him even harder. "Well, then let's get you ready then." Logan smiled as he turned Carlos face down onto the bed. Carlos, eager too, stuck his ass in the air. Logan bent down and started to lick Carlos' entrance causing him to stir in pleasure. Carlos moaned loudly. Once Logan felt he was properly lubricated, he took his index finger and started to swirl it around the other boy's entrance. He slowly slipped his finger in and Carlos cried out Logan's name. He had never felt something foreign in him like that.

Logan pulled his finger out, but soon pushed it back in. "Logan!" Carlos groaned. Logan smiled but told him to relax and stay still. He continued to finger his boyfriend and soon added a second finger. Carlos tightened himself at the touch of Logan's other finger. Logan began to scissor Carlos, gently preparing him for Logan's hard cock.

"More," Carlos whined. Logan added a third finger and Carlos screamed Logan's name. Logan was about ready to release his own load just from the sounds his boyfriend was making. "I'm ready. Do it Logie." Carlos finally said.

Logan took his fingers out and slipped his clothing between his cock and Carlos' ass off, releasing his throbbing cock. Carlos turned around and quickly took Logan's member into his mouth just to give it a little more lubrication. Logan would have let him suck him dry, but he knew Carlos was dying for Logan to fuck him.

"Let's do this Logie." Carlos said as he turned himself back around so that his ass was facing Logan. Logan lined his cock up to Carlos' entrance and slowly applied pressure. When the head of his cock was in, Carlos moaned from the intense sensation. His ass was burning from being stretched like never before. Logan took it slow and gentle by carefully pushing all the way in.

Carlos was breathing heavily as he was filled by Logan's cock. His hands gripped the bed to support himself from falling down. As soon as Logan was fully in, he let Carlos adjust to him. After a few seconds, Carlos nodded letting Logan know it was alright. Logan gripped Carlos' hips and started to pull out sending Carlos into a fit of moans and curses from the feeling. Once Logan was almost completely out except for his head, he thrust back in.

"FUCK!" Carlos yelled gripping the bed so hard his knuckles turned white. Logan continued to thrust his hips in and out of Carlos. He had never felt so good.

"Damn Carlos, you're so fucking tight." Logan groaned.

Logan pounded the smaller boy. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as did the smell of sweat and sex. Carlos was in pure ecstasy as his Logan fucked him. Suddenly, Logan hit a spot in Carlos causing him to yell loudly. "Logan! Do that again! Faster!"

Logan complied and sped up the pace. He reached down, grabbed Carlos' hard cock and started to pump him. Carlos was sent over the edge at the touch of Logan. "Logan, I'm going, I'm going to…"

Logan sped up even more causing him to fuck Carlos wildly. He pumped Carlos harder. "Cum for me Carlos." His words sent Carlos over the top for the last time and he came onto the sheets. He screamed in pleasure. Never had he had an orgasm so strong in his life.

Logan was getting close too. He waited for Carlos to come down from his climax, before picking the speed back up. "Cum inside me me up." Carlos moaned. Logan breathed heavily as he felt his abdomen tingle. With a final thrust into his boyfriend, he released his load. "Carlos!" He yelled as he rode out his orgasm. When his breathing settled, Logan pulled out completely causing Carlos to whimper from the sudden change.

The two boys climbed into bed. Logan backed up into Carlos who wrapped his arms around Logan. Their bodies were hot and covered in sweat.

"That was fucking amazing." Carlos whispered into Logan's ear. "I think I'm going to be sore tomorrow, but it'll be worth it."

Logan smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. Maybe next time I could try it out."

"I think we could arrange that." Carlos said as he rubbed Logan's sides. Their breaths soon slowed down and fell into a pattern as they let sleep consume them.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It is I, back from the dead! Now I know I've been away for a LONG TIME and I deeply apologize for leaving at a weird spot. If you remember, it is my first year away at school and things have been really hectic. All in all I'm loving school but I can never find any time to write this fanfic, or anyplace to do it privately. I don't want to be writing these smut pieces with my roommates in the dorm because that would be really creepy. Well...I know this chapter is short, especially compared to the last one. A quick summary, since it's been awhile since reading chapter 10, Carlos goes to Logan's ball and the Queen catches them kissing. Then they get it on. Yes, quite a crude summary.

I would love to get back on track with the weekly updates, but I don't know if that will be possible! I will TRY REALLY HARD but if not, I will definitely update during my winter break which is in a couple weeks. SO at best, you'll get chapter 12 in mid December. I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY.

I hope you like this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW me and follow me if you haven't already.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own anything affiliated with them. I'm just a huge rusher with these feelings of shipping some Cargan!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The room was empty as Queen Isabella sat upon her throne. She was deep in thought, thinking about the events of the previous night. Her mind kept flashing to images of her son and that boy together. She saw them kissing and telling each other "I love you." She gripped the arms of her throne in anger, her blood curdling from how much hate she was harboring.

The doors opened to the room and a girl walked in. She had streak black hair and wore an all-black outfit— a dark leather jacket on with black boots to match. She not only looked tough, but acted it too. Her strides were confident and powerful, like she owned the place. She walked right up to the queen and knelt down.

"You summoned me your highness." She spoke.

"Yes. Rise Lucy." She commanded and Lucy obeyed. "I have a special task for you, a task that I can only trust with the leader of the Royal Guard."

"Of course. You can trust me with anything." She added.

"What I'm about to tell you, you must never speak of again. You are to carry out this mission alone. I stress the alone part." Lucy nodded her head and the queen sighed, frustrated with her predicament. "Last night, at the ball, I saw something..." Lucy waited as the queen got lost in her thoughts. "I saw…Prince Logan, my son, doing something unspeakably horrible. I saw him kissing…kissing another man!" She groaned in anger.

Lucy tried to hide her shock, but her mouth fell open. She did not see that coming. Sure Logan had always been a little different, but she had never thought he would stoop to something so vile.

The queen continued. "Lucy, I need you to find this man Logan was with and bring him in. I don't think this was Logan's choice. He's probably under some sort of witchcraft or dark magic by that boy. So go forth and bring me that boy, his name is Carlos. I suggest you tail Logan for a bit, he'll probably lead you straight to him."

"Of course your highness, I'll start right away." Lucy bowed. "But I do have one question, what shall I do with this Carlos once I have him?"

"Oh that's easy! Throw him in the dungeon for some time, and then I was thinking a public execution! I mean, he is a witch!" The queen burst into a maniacal laugh, thinking of all the ways she could kill Carlos in revenge.

* * *

The balcony window filled Logan's room with morning light. Logan began to stir from his sleep as the sun hit is face. He opened his eyes hesitantly, trying to ease the amount of light flooding through his pupils. He looked down and saw his boyfriend peacefully asleep on top of his bare chest. Carlos' arm was wrapped around Logan and while Logan's hand was caressing the caramel boy's back. Carlos' eyes fluttered open at the touch of Logan.

"Morning sleepy head." Logan said still rubbing Carlos' back.

"Morning Logie." Carlos said as he leaned up and planted his lips on Logan's. Carlos moaned a little. "I love the taste of you."

"You taste amazing if I do say so myself." Logan smiled back and their lips connected again, this time with more fervor. Carlos moaned on the into the other boy's mouth as he rolled on top of Logan. He straddled the boy and massaged his chest as his mouth fought for dominance. Carlos eased up a little and gently bit down on Logan's bottom lip, then made his way to his neck, leaving little pecks down his side until reaching his chest. He continued to kiss Logan's pectoral muscles and slowly made his way to his nipples. Carlos' tongue flicked back and forth causing Logan to whimper in pleasure.

"Mmm, Carlos, should we really be doing this now?" Logan moaned, still enjoying Carlos' foreplay.

"Why not Logie? I thought we were having fun?" Carlos pouted playfully.

"Oh, we are." Logan smirked. "It's just, I thought you'd want a break or something, you know, because of last night."

"Well if you're referring to how you fucked me so hard that my ass is still sore, then I guess we could take a break." Carlos paused, but a grin soon spread across his face. "Or, we could _change it up_?" Logan raised an eyebrow at Carlos' words, not quite understanding what he had in mind. "How about I fuck you right now, so that we both can walk around with sore asses all day." Carlos said as he walked his fingers up Logan's chest.

Logan smiled. "You'd like that, huh?"

"Oh, so very much." Carlos pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I can't say no, and I've always wanted to get fucked, so—" Logan was cut off as Carlos smacked their lips together.

"Then let's get this started." Carlos said in between breaths. Their lips meshed together as their tongues explored each other's mouths, finding every nook and cranny until they knew them like the backs of their hands. Carlos broke away then looked at Logan. "Let's try something new, first." He took Logan's hand and drew him out of the bed sheets. They lay across the bed on their sides. Carlos motioned for Logan to stay where he was and positioned himself so that he was laying in the opposite direction. With Logan's cock in his face, he eagerly took his hard member into his mouth. Logan moaned in pleasure and soon understood what was going on. Logan looked at Carlos' cock and smiled. He gripped the base and slowly started to kiss his head.

Carlos whimpered at the touch of Logan's lips but continued to suck Logan. Logan kissed down the side of Carlos' shaft and then took the whole thing in. The two boys sucked each other off, moaning in unison. Carlos took one of hands and coated his fingers in his saliva. He then reached around Logan and slowly started to play with his entrance.

Logan, surprised by the sudden contact, shuddered at his touch. Carlos gently pushed his index finger in as Logan shut his eyes tightly, not used to such a feeling. Carlos pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, readying Logan for his cock. He repeated the motions and then added a second finger. Logan clenched his muscles when Carlos middle finger entered him as well, but Carlos made a shushing sound. "It's okay Logie, just relax."

Logan complied and calmed himself down. He allowed himself to begin to enjoy the sensation of something inside of him. Logan released Carlos' cock from his mouth and instead started to stroke the caramel boy. Carlos moaned a little but then began to add a third finger. Again, Logan tensed up, but kept to Carlos' advice and tried to calm down as much as possible. Logan moaned, "I think I'm ready Carlos."

"You sure?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, let's get your cock inside me." Logan smirked and Carlos returned the smile. Logan pulled himself to the edge of the bed with is ass in the air. Carlos stood up and placed his cock at Logan's entrance, gently adding pressure. Logan whimpered and nodded his head. Carlos took this as the sign to begin so he did. He added more pressure and soon the head of his cock was inside Logan. Carlos started to breathe heavily as Logan enveloped him. Never had he felt something so good. Logan arched his back in pleasure and pain. "Keep going," he managed to sputter. Carlos, with a nod, began to push himself him. Logan whimpered as Carlos delved deeper into the pale boy. By the time Carlos was fully inside, Logan was panting and gripping the sheets.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked. Logan could only manage to nod back while trying to adjust to the new sensation.

"Fuck me Carlos." Logan whispered. Carlos smiled back and slowly pulled back out. Logan moaned loudly as pleasure spread throughout his body. "Oh God!" Logan yelped while throwing his head back.

Carlos bent over Logan's body and kissed the other boy's lips. He then proceeded to thrust his hips in and out of the pale boy's body. Sweat dripped down his neck as their body heat filled the room. Carlos felt Logan's throbbing cock writhing beneath his body. He reached down and grasped his cock causing Logan to moan even louder. He stroked it in time with his hip thrusts. Logan groaned with ecstasy as the sound of skin slapping skin reverberated in the room.

"You're so tight Logie." Carlos moaned in between thrusts.

"Ahhh! Carlos I'm getting so close!" Logan said.

"Me too Logie. Let's cum together." Carlos continued to pound into Logan. Logan breathed heavily and moaned even louder. Carlos hit Logan's sweet spot causing him to scream.

"Right there Carlos! Keep doing that!" Logan whimpered. Carlos complied and hit the same spot again. Logan screamed and came across his chest and Carlos followed to releasing himself inside of Logan. Carlos laid himself on top of his boyfriend, sighing loudly in pleasure.

"That was amazing." Logan whispered into Carlos' ear.

Carlos giggled. "Yeah, you are."

"C'mon let's get cleaned up and get you home before people start getting suspicious." Logan smiled.

* * *

Carlos and Logan walked hand in hand through the castle courtyard toward the front entrance. The castle seemed deserted seeing as most people were asleep from being up late from the festivities.

"I really enjoyed last night." Carlos said. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course! I'd never forget my boyfriend!" Logan leaned in and kissed Carlos on the cheek causing both of them to blush.

"Well, I better get going." Carlos said swinging their linked hands back and forth.

"Yeah, I guess." Logan said weakly.

"I love you Logan."

"I love you too Carlos." Logan replied as Carlos kissed him on the lips. Carlos let go of the other boy's hand and walked toward his home with a smile on his face.

Neither of the boys ever noticed anything suspicious as they went their separate ways. They were too engrossed with each other to see the girl all dressed in black watching from a distance.

* * *

Carlos walked through his front door to find his mother yet again waiting for him. "Good morning Carlitos." She said not amused. "Where were you last night? Out with that special someone I still haven't met yet?"

Carlos blushed. "Mom, can we just not talk about this? I mean I'm a grown man, I don't have to be home every night!" Carlos whined.

"I know that! I remember when I was young! Having fun till the break of dawn! I just wish you would give me a heads up!"

Carlos sighed. "I'm sorry Mom. I'll be sure to tell you next time before I leave."

Maria sighed in content. "That's better now! So, when will I finally meet this person you've been sneaking around with?"

"Mom! Can we just drop this?" Carlos sighed.

"I just want to know if I'm going to meet this person?" Maria questioned her son.

_You already have_, Carlos thought to himself. But, before Carlos was forced to answer his mother's question a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." Carlos said while walking toward it. He was thankful that whoever was at the door was saving him from the award situation. How was he supposed to tell his mother he was dating the Prince?

Carlos opened the door to find a face he had never seen before. A girl with deep black hair and red stripes stood in front of him. She wore a confident smirk, as if she had just succeeded in winning something. Behind the girl stood two Royal Guards causing in eerie feeling to creep over through Carlos' skin.

"Hi. How can I help you?" Carlos spoke.

"Carlos Garcia?" The girl said sharply.

"That's me." Carlos replied, absolutely sure that nothing good was about to come.

"On behalf of Queen Isabella and the Kingdom of Toreven, I'm placing you under arrest for the use of black magic." She said as she cuffed Carlos.


End file.
